Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: Naruto is the Demon King. See how this story unfolds. Harem/Naruto. Rated M for later chapters. Changed to a Crossover
1. The Beginning

Ok, I can't stop getting ideas for more Naruto stories. Maybe all of these ideas will spawn other ideas for the stories already in the making.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too bad for me and good for everyone else. I am a horrible artist.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning.**

A man with long, sleek black hair walked down a hallway. He was impatient for everything to start, but he couldn't start until _that _man showed up. The interesting man that shown up the day after he had found a new test subject.

His yellow snake-like eyes flicked up and down the hallway, always alert, even if his demeanor was relaxed. He stopped at a door when he heard someone approaching "Kabuto" he said calmly.

"Master" the young ninja said "The man has arrived" as if on cue, a man shrouded in a black cloak walked toward them.

Without a word, the snake Sannin opened the door and walked into the room. It was relatively small with all of the monitoring machines that were hooked up to the large tank in the center of the room. The tank was giving off an eerily red glow.

The man stopped and stared at the tank "Is this the one?" he asked, his voice sounding several octaves deep.

Kabuto nodded "This is the one you wanted, what do you want him for anyway?"

"None of your business" the man growled "This boy is important to the group I am in"

Orochimaru looked at him "Take him before I change my mind" his long tongue flicked out and into the air. There was a sound and they all turned toward the tank. Inside, the young boy was shaking.

"I best take him now" the man said as he stared at the boy. The blond, sun-kissed hair that defied gravity by sticking up in spiked angles. It was no mistake, this was the boy he had been searching for.

Kabuto nodded and hit a button to release the water from the tank.

As it opened the man caught him and tossed the boy onto his shoulders "I thank you for your co-operation" he said and vanished in a burst of flames.

The young medic-nin sighed "I am sure that was the Kyuubi container Lord Orochimaru" he said.

The snake master nodded "I was sure too, but there is no trace of that fox inside the boy, he just had incredible chakra reserves" he grumbled as he walked back the way they had come "He would have proved to be a good experiment either way"

----

**Miles away from the secret compound of Orochimaru.**

Flame erupted as the man appeared and laid Naruto down "Orochimaru doesn't know it, but I just saved his life" the young boy was shaking rapidly now and red lines were running from his stomach and across his body.

He pulled off his hood to reveal dark, blood red hair and slitted eyes "Even though you knew the risks, you still let me come out for a while" he smiled softly.

_Flashback_

_Fifteen year old Naruto sighed as he walked down the corridor to the cage that held the Nine Tailed Fox. He and the demon had grown to be close friends over the years. Naruto had learned that the fox wasn't a bad guy. They made jokes at each other all the time._

_One time Naruto got the courage to ask Kyuubi why he had attacked Konoha._

_"It was an Uchiha" the great demon replied "Madara Uchiha, he killed my family and then put me under a Genjutsu to make me believe your village was the cause of their death" the fox sighed "I only realised my mistake when I was sealed into you"_

_The blond boy nodded "I am sorry Kyuubi" he said softly "You never told me you had a family"_

_The demon laughed "Just because I am a demon, you think I can't have a family?" he looked at the boy._

_Shaking his head, the boy smiled "I never took you for a family man" he said "Tell me about them"_

_The fox looked watched him "My wife's name was Selene" he said "She was a beautiful woman and treated everyone and everything kindly, she was the perfect wife" he smiled as he shifted into his human form and walked passed the bars of the cage to sit next to Naruto._

_He was a slim figured man with bright red hair and slitted red eyes. He didn't look it, but he was strong enough to lift buildings. Naruto knew, that with his well shaped face and looks, the Kyuubi would be considered handsome by every woman in the world._

_The great fox resumed talking "I had two children, a boy and a girl" he smiled as he remembered his children "Sebastian and Sady" he grinned "Powerful little demons"_

_Naruto laughed "But not as powerful as you" he said._

_"Damn right" they laughed._

_"Hey Kyuubi?" Naruto asked "Is there a way for you to come out of here?"_

_Kyuubi blinked "I know of one thing, but you need to agree to it" he shook his head "A few years ago I would have jumped right at it, but you have grown on me, and what I want will have great risks"_

_The blond shrugged "Tell me what they are and I will make that decision"_

_The great demon sighed "Well, you must put your blood on the seal and it will release me, but it will still work and drain my chakra and turn it into yours"_

_Naruto laughed "That doesn't seem so bad" he said._

_"I didn't finish" Kyuubi said "Without my body being in your's, the chakra will slowly kill you as you absorb it, at least until I come back"_

_"Oh" the boy said looking down "Alright" he smiled "I'll do it, just come back or I will haunt you"_

_The Kyuubi laughed "It is a deal, I swear it on my demon blood"_

_Naruto nodded and bit his thumb._

_One smeared seal later and he was waving goodbye to the Kyuubi._

_End Flashback_

Kyuubi sighed "I am sorry" he said as he placed his hands on Naruto's exposed stomach "I guess I should have told you about this part"

He began to glow and pulsate "When I come back, the seal will be broken and I will fuse with you" he began to blur "Goodbye, my friend" he said softly as he slowly vanished "Enjoy your new role"

It began to rain as the blond boy laid there, seals pulsing on his stomach and across his stomach, in the place where the seal that once held the Great Demon stood, was now a summoning contract.

There was a flash of lighting and Naruto was gone.

**Unknown Time and Unknown Place**

Naruto awoke, first noticing the soft bed and it's silk sheets by touch. Next beautiful sounds and smells assaulted his nose and ears. He felt as if he could hear miles away, he could hear children playing, a cry of pain as one hurt themselves.

He could smell such delicious scents coming from the right, there he could hear the water boiling and smell something spicey. He guessed that this area would be a kitchen.

When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe the type of room he was in.

The walls were a mixture of red and black, all moving in intricate swirls, the red and black turning around each other. His bed was very large and could easily fit five or six people, fully grown people. It was also a mixture of red and black, though the sheets were a light pink.

The room was bare except for the closet, which he could see was open from his spot on the bed. It was filled with his clothes, plus, some very formal looking clothing that Naruto was sure he would rip or destroy somehow.

He noticed he was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a dark red shirt _'Wow, this is a lot of black and red' _he then remembered his own attire _'Guess I shouldn't complain'_

Sliding out of bed, he found he was terribly weak, and crumpled to the ground.

There was a gasp and he looked up to find a woman looking at him "Ah, I am sor-" he was cut off as the woman ran over to him.

She was very beautiful, with bright green eyes and black hair that touched her shoulders, she was wearing a cobalt blue dress that rippled in the light. He blushed when he noticed her large assets.

"Master, you shouldn't be out of bed, you are still far to weak" she said as she helped lift him back onto the bed.

"Thank you...um.." he paused, giving her time to tell him who she was.

"Ah! Forgive me Master, I am Delia" she smiled and sat next to him.

"Nice to meet you..Delia" he said, confused "Why do you keep calling me Master?" he asked.

"Well, Master, You _are_the master of this house" she paused "Ah! Forgive me again Master, you must be famished" she snapped he fingers and three women brought in plates of food on platters. Each dish made his mouth water. Food that he had never seen or heard of were on the first two, but on the third...

"Ramen!" Naruto said loudly and dug into the bowl as fast as he could. The girls giggled and Delia looked at them sternly "You shouldn't laugh at the master's eating habits"

They quieted down and looked ashamed. Naruto stopped eating and smiled.

"It is fine" he said "I know I eat like a starving dog" he laughed, causing the girls to break into more giggles. Delia couldn't even help but smile at her master's antics.

Once he was done eating, he stood up, much to the distress and surprise of Delia, and stretched "I feel as good as new" he said kicking into the air "Yes, as good as new" he grinned widely.

Delia nodded and stood up with him. Naruto was surprised to find that he was taller than her, he was usually shorter than everyone "How tall am I?" he asked.

She looked him over "I'd say, about, six foot five" she said and watched Naruto blink "What?" she asked.

He smiled "I used to be only four foot six" he said happily "I had a growth spurt!"

Delia laughed "Well, you are definitely one handsome man" she said causing Naruto to blush deeply.

He looked away "S-so where am I?" he asked.

"You are in your home, Master" she replied looking at him.

"No, I mean what country?" he asked walking over to the closet to look at his clothes.

"No country, you are in the land of the Demon King" she said "Your land"

Naruto dropped the clothes he was holding "My...what?"

"Your land" she said again "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" he picked up the clothes again and pulled off his shirt, freezing, he looked at the summoning contract on his stomach. At the bottom, it was signed "Fox Summoning Contract: Owner: Kyuubi No Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki"

"You are the Kyuubi No Kitsune; King of all Demons"

* * *

Ok, you know the drill, Read and Review.

Naruto is the new Kyuubi.

What kind of fun will he have?

Also, this will be another harem. Taking suggestions.

See you!


	2. New Jutsu and New Body Parts?

Lots of women ideas. I will add a few for now and maybe add more later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 2**

**New Jutsu and New...Body Parts?**

Naruto blinked "But...but where is Kyuubi?" he asked "The old one?"

"Well, he died" she said "And it is rare for a demon, especially one of his stature, to give up his life for a mortal one"

It was all hard for the young, former demon container to take in. He was the king of all demons and the one, the one he had grown to befriend, was gone. Things started to click into place, the increased smell, sight, hearing, these had all been amplified to great heights. He noticed that these didn't have the weaknesses that Kiba's family did, if a too strong smell reached his nose, it would become bearable while still allowing other smells to be amplified.

It was the same for sounds, if something was too loud, it became quieter to him, while other sounds stayed at the same level of volume.

His sense of sight was incredible, he could take in small things separately or everything at once, this was one of the harder senses to understand. He kept getting sidetracked because a piece of dust flew past his eyes and he would automatically take it in.

He looked at Delia "What does this title include?" he asked.

"Lets see, you automatically get access to all of the Kyuubi scrolls, ancient bloodlines of the Fox Clan, a seat on the Head Council.."

"Wait, you mean politics?" he asked "I am not good with councils"

"It is alright, the next council isn't for another ten years" Delia said smiling as Naruto broke into a large grin.

"Now you also get the privalige to be able to sign as many summoning contracts as you want, as in you are not limited to only one, you still have to get permission from the one who currently holds the contract"

"You have incredible power and may flaunt it as you wish" she said "And since you are the newest Kyuubi, no one can seal you away like the previous one, genjutsu won't work on you either"

Naruto blinked "So I can even see through Itachi's genjutsu?"

"Not see through, it just won't have any effect on you"

"That is so cool!" Naruto said happily.

"Now, as you progress through your final changes, you will become more fox-like and then you can learn to hide them"

"Could you explain?" he asked.

She nodded "Well, you will get the Nine Tails, custom to your title and two fox ears on the top of your head, aside from your normal ones"

"And by hide them..?" he asked.

She smiled and closed her eyes, a second later, a large blue tail appeared with two large blue fox ears on her head. This startled the blond and he backed up.

"You..you mean I will have stuff like that?" he asked, moving his hand to the top of his head and tailbone, as if he could already feel the appendages growing.

Delia laughed "Of course" she said "You are the Kyuubi"

Naruto looked confused "What if I want a wife?" he asked, a red tint to his cheeks.

"Well, each fox clan is full of females and one head male" she nodded to him "That would be you, you could have as many wives as you wished, even mortal girls, once you marked them, they would become like us"

"By mark you mean..?" Naruto asked.

"You bite them on the neck and inject your chakra into their bloodstream" she explained "It is a very simple process"

Naruto nodded, he decided it was time to switch to a subject that he liked "So are there any Jutsu?"

Delia nodded "Remember those Kyuubi scrolls I told you about?" she asked earning a nod from her blond master "Well they hold thousands of mortal known Jutsu and several thousand unknown by them"

The blond demon blinked in surprise and grinned "Could you take me to those scrolls?" he asked "I want to learn as much as I can"

She giggled "Start with the basics" she said "Those are the best, learn how to perfect your chakra control, I don't mean to be disrespectful but...your control sucks" she was leading him down a hallway. The hallway was lined in gold and red, it looked very very expensive.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, you are right" he said "If I don't learn how to control my incredibly unlimited chakra, I will probably not be able to learn the best Jutsu" he smiled as he looked up and down the hallway "Hey, is there a way I can get back to Konoha?" he asked.

"Well, there is bound to be a teleporting jutsu somewhere in the scrolls" she said softly "One that alows you to place a portal gate in one place and use a hand seal to take you back there"

"Now that is cool" he said smiling "But if I am here, then is anyone missing me?"

Delia looked at him "Well, since the original Kyuubi gave you his chakra and powers...the sudden absence of demon energy caused time to rewind back to a certain time for you" she looked away.

He blinked "How far?" he asked looking at himself, he wasn't any younger, still his eighteen year old self.

"To the day you became a genin, actually right before you stole the forbidden scroll" she smiled slightly "You don't look younger here because time is frozen in your world, as it always will be when you come here, though once you do go back you won't be able to have this body anymore"

Naruto sighed softly, he had worked his way up from genin to jonin. And he had to become a chunin after all of his friends had already become jonin. He hadn't let it get to him and actually became stronger.

Now he was being told that he had to go back to his worst time.

"But I was a horrible genin" he said softly.

Delia looked at him "Not if you train before you go back" she said as she stepped into a small room, it was blank except for a small seal in the center of the room.

He nodded with a bright smile "I understand, I can stay here and learn to be a better ninja for when I go back to the mortal realm" he looked at the seal "This is it?" he asked.

She nodded "Just put some blood on it and I will see you later" she smiled and walked out, shutting the door.

Naruto bit his thumb and wiped it on the seal. For a second there was nothing, then suddenly the world fell away, causing him to fall and fall and fall, deep into darkness...

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt paper under his fingers. He abruptly stood up and looked around. What he saw amazed him.

Billions and billions of scrolls were around him. Each looked like they had different lists of Jutsu. He grabbed the first one and sat down to read. He was going to be here for a long time.

**Ten hundred years later.**

Delia walked down the hallway and prepared to knock on the door before it suddenly swung open. His red eyes found her and he smiled "Delia" he said walking through the doorway.

She took in her master's appearance, he was definitely far from the young eighteen year old of when they had met. The way he stood showed he had power and strength. His stance was leisurely but he held himself in a perfect defense.

His blond hair had grown out and touched his shoulders, on top of his head were two large, ever moving, red fox ears. Moving down, she noticed that he had taken off his shirt and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His muscular frame caused her to blush.

He was wearing a pair of black pants, behind him, nine dark red tails waved behind him.

She looked back at his face, suddenly aware that he had been speaking to her "I am sorry master" she said "I seemed to have zoned out, what did you say?"

He smiled "I said, I have finished all of the scrolls. He closed his eyes, his foxy appendages disappearing "I am ready to return to the mortal realm" he was looking at her intently.

Delia nodded and led the way out into the courtyard. Once there, all of the girls said their goodbyes.

Naruto laughed "Girls girls" he said "I can come back at anytime I want" he hugged them all.

Delia was the last to hug him "Don't be a stranger" she said softly "We are your family" she smiled.

"I would never forget you" he said smiling "I will come and visit, or maybe I will hook my apartment to this dimension" he chuckled "I can do a lot with my new sealing abilities"

She giggled "Alright, have fun" he smiled and stepped onto a small platform, a second later he was gone. All the girls sighed in unison "I am going to miss him" one said. They all nodded.

**Konoha, Genin Exam Day**

Naruto opened his eyes as he sat on the swing looking at the other kids who had just passed _'Here I am again' _he thought smiling _'Five, four, three, two, one' _Mizu appeared right when he hit the number one.

"Hello Naruto" the silver haired traitor said "How would you like to know another way to pass the exam?"

Naruto looked up, with a mask of surprise and happiness, and nodded "Who are you, and how?"

Mizu smiled, thinking he had already won Naruto over "Well there is this scroll, if you can get it without being caught, you will pass" Naruto noticed he hadn't mentioned his name, just like before.

"Sure, you want me to bring it to you and you will give me my headband?" he feigned excitement. Mizu nodded, and with a goodbye, vanished.

The blond boy shook his head and walked toward the academy, when he saw Iruka he called him out "Hey Naruto" the man said "Sorry you didn't pass"

Naruto shrugged "Do you think I can take it again later?" he asked and earned a surprise nod from the scarred man "First I have something to tell you" he then proceeded to tell Iruka about Mizu's plan and devised his own plan.

"You see, you have the Anbu standing by, and I can test at the same time" he looked at Iruka "Is that alright?"

The man sighed, seeing the determination set in the boys face, and agreed. Naruto dashed off and Iruka wondered how he would get the scroll.

**Later**

Naruto sighed as he walked with the large scroll on his back, he could sense the Anbu and Iruka standing by as they watched Mizu land in front of Naruto.

"Good job Naruto, now hand over the scroll" he grinned as he pulled out his weapons, hoping to install fear in the boy. What he got surprised him, the Anbu, and Iruka.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" a thousand Naruto clones appeared and converged on the man, beating him to a pulp while the original stood back, watching and learning from his clones as they were dispelled.

A battered and bloody Mizu was soon left as Naruto dispelled the clones that had not been destroyed. He looked up "Alright, you guys can come out now"

Several Anbu appeared and lifted Mizu up "Good job" one of them said, surprised this non-genin boy had just defeated a chunin so easily. The took the traitor and led him away for interrogation.

Iruka walked up "Wow Naruto, that was surprising" he smiled "Shadow Clones but not normal Bushins?" he blinked as Naruto created a few normal clones.

"Alright, alright" he said laughing "Here" he took off his headband and tied it around Naruto's forehead "There, you are now a genin of the Leaf"

The blond smiled "Want to get something to eat?" he asked "Ramen, your treat" even after ten hundred years, he never grew tired of the dish. He laughed and ran off as Iruka chased him, yelling about how a ninja should pay for his own meals.

Later they were sitting at Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Naruto was eating slowly and being polite. This surprised Iruka "Naruto, I didn't know you had this type of etiquette" he said. Naruto grinned.

"Well Iruka-sensei, I have been practicing" the blond said "In secret, like my clones, I just got nervous during the test and forgot my training" this caused Iruka to laugh.

"You failed because you got nervous?" he asked laughing "Well now that makes sense" he said calming down.

Naruto chuckled "Hey, could you get me something?" he asked "I would buy it myself, but you know, no money"

Iruka felt a stab of anger, Naruto had no money because no one in the village trusted him "Alright Naruto, what do you want?"

The boy smiled "I would like true ninja gear" he said "Full black with a touch of red, ten hundred pound weights for my arms and legs"

The scarred man blinked "A-alright Naruto" he said "If that is what you want, I could get it. I will stop buy your house early in the morning and drop it off, then you can come to the academy to meet your team and sensei"

Naruto nodded "Works for me" he said getting up "See you later Iruka-sensei" he ran off.

Iruka sighed "That boy is growing up fast" he said softly, smiling "He will be a great ninja one day"

* * *

Yay! Chapter two. I already have chapter three in my head and will get started on it as soon as I can.

Now for the ladies. One with the most votes by chapter four is the first girl in Naruto's harem.

Hinata: 1

Ayame: 1

Anko: 2

FemHaku: 0

Tayuya: 1

Yugito: 1

Tsume: 1

So there you go, also, Nibi comes with Yugito, they are obviously a double pack. And as you noticed, I made it so that Naruto could live his life over again. I know it has been done before, but I needed it so Yugito, Haku, and Tayuya could come into play.

I might at Delia depending on if someone wants her. She is like a sister to Naruto, but can become more.

Read and Review.

See you!


	3. Team Mates, again

I don't know what to say here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter Three**

**Team Mates, again.**

Naruto stretched as he awoke, he reached to the side of his bed, searching for the breakfast Delia usually had waiting for him. When he found nothing he opened his eyes and looked around. He realised where he was and sighed sadly _'That is right, I am twelve again' _he thought before hearing someone knocking on the door.

Once he was dressed in his usual orange and blue garb, he walked to the door and opened it "Iruka-sensei" he said happily as he noticed the man holding two bags.

"Hey Naruto, I have the stuff you wanted" he said smiling as he walked into the apartment "Wow Naruto, this is a lot more tidy than the last time I was here" Iruka was looking around at the apartment, things were put up and the usual twenty or thirty cups of instant ramen were no where to be found.

"Well when I came home I thought it looked a little bad so I started to straighten up" he laughed "Before long, the entire apartment was clean"

Iruka chuckled and set the bags down and sat on the couch "I don't see what you can do with those heavy weights, they are past your age limit" he looked at his former student as he pulled the weights out and looked at them.

Naruto shook his head "These are great, they will help me become stronger and faster" he set the weights back down into the bag "So can you tell me what team I will be on?" he grinned, already knowing what team he would be placed on.

Shaking his head, the scarred man stood up "I can't do that, if you knew, you might try to get me to put you on a different team" he walked toward the door "You will find out when you get to the academy" he waved and walked out.

The blond sighed as he walked to the bathroom, taking a shower, while feeling good and getting himself clean, it was also a good way to train with his chakra. As the warm water ran over his skin, he would move his chakra from his head, through the shower water and to his feet. When it reached his feet, he would move it back up the water on his body. All in a straight line.

Sometimes, he would preform some minor water jutsu to make the water swirl on his skin, making it harder to move his chakra in a straight line. He turned off the water and stepped out, now not being as naive as he was when he was originally this age, he was able to note that he was actually well endowed in his male region.

He could guess that when flaccid, he was around nine inches. When erect, he could guess what the size was. Originally he thought that it was because of the Kyuubi that he was larger than normal twelve year olds. But now, it could be because of who he was. But maybe he was just a well endowed guy.

Preforming a few handseals, he used a jutsu he had found out in the scrolls to dry himself. It was an unnamed one but it used something like fire and wind to do it. But the challenge was keeping enough fire that it would warm the air, but not burn him, at the same time using wind enough to move the air but not make the fire stronger.

Naruto had learned all of this from trial and error. He was glad for his quick healing abilities, or he would have been badly burnt. He chuckled to himself as he remembered times he had a jutsu blow up in his face. He began to get dressed.

First he put the weights on his arms and legs, noting that they were very heavy for this young body of his; that would work, his strength was lousy at this age, which was one of the reasons he had preferred learning jutsu to anything else. Even though he had trained to make himself stronger, without the proper weights, he wouldn't get much stronger.

Of course, this was because of all of the weight shops not wanting to sell him any good weights, they always gave him little weights that didn't do anything, they always lied and said that maybe he was just to strong for any of the weights they had.

Like an idiot, he believed them, not knowing that they had been conning him out of his hard earned money.

As he slipped on his black clothing, he also thought about the other shops. The clothing shops sold him clothing, but only the orange and blue jumpsuits. Not only that, the clothes he had were always two or three sizes too small.

Naruto noted that his new clothes fit perfectly, they weren't too hot and allowed him to move perfectly. He found that his black pants and shirt were heavier than usual. Taking a closer look showed that the shirt and pants were made of tougher clothing and wouldn't tear easily.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei" he said softly as he walked out the door and toward the academy. On his way, he noticed a few things.

People looked at him in surprise than the usual hate he normally got. He was even surprised, was it because of his new attire, or maybe the more confident way he walked. He rubbed his head nonchalantly, making sure he hadn't let his fox parts out.

He shrugged as he walked into the academy, it was a little better than their hate looks. He walked in and got similar looks as before. Everyone looked at him, he noticed a few girls face's turn red slightly.

_'Weird' _he thought _'Maybe it is the clothes, I guess because I am not wearing all of that bright clothing, my natural features are more enhanced' _he took his seat next to Sakura and smiled "Hey Sakura-san" he said.

Instead of hitting him for talking to her, or just ignoring him, she turned slightly red and whispered back to him "Hey, Naruto"

This dumbfounded him, usually she acted mean and...well, bitchy. Now she was as shy as Hinata? When he thought of the Hyuuga, he looked over to her, he had found out she liked him and even dated her for a little while after he had released the Kyuubi.

They had grown close but never went further than that. He had always wished that he had gotten to know her better, now he had that chance. Of course, he had a lot of girls he had the chance to talk to.

He smiled, he could now save a few people from dieing, such as Sarutobi, Haku, maybe even Zabuza. That girl Tayuya of the Sound Four, she was cute too. He had a lot of planning, there were eight other demons to find and get together with. Gaara would be the first, mostly because he would be coming there for the chunin exams.

But then that came back to Sarutobi, he needed to stop Orochimaru from ever attacking the place. Of course, it would be useless to try and convince them of it. But maybe if he...hid the village from the snake sanin.

It was possible to do so, but he would need a very powerful Genjutsu or Shadow Jutsu. Naruto sighed, he would figure it all out later. He had a couple of months before the Chunin Exam, and one month after the first two.

The thought of the second exam brought him to the curse seal and then to Anko. She was good in bed. He felt his face flush with heat and shook his head clear of the image of a naked Anko.

Iruka walked in at that moment and looked at all of them, he then began his speech and naming of the teams and senseis.

Tuning him out, Naruto began to think of the other demon containers. He knew of Gaara and Killer Bee, but of the others, he had no ideas of who the people were, they had died before he could meet them, but if they were going to take care of Akatsuki, he would need all eight of them.

He knew where he could find them all and would get permission from the Hokage after the Wave mission to go and search for them. He would go in order, starting with Gaara and ending with Killer Bee.

Finally having a plan, Naruto sat back to wait for his new sensei...again.

**Three hours later.**

Sakura was fuming "What kind of sensei doesn't show up when he is supposed to!?"

Sasuke looked away with his normal scowl "Hn" he said, this caused Sakura to swoon over him. Naruto never got what was up with all of the girls, he treated them like they didn't exist and they fell head over heels for him.

He figured it was just peer pressure, one group of girls liked him and this caused other girls to go after him. He knew for a fact that Ino had only liked him because everyone else did, and Sakura was the same way.

Shrugging, he turned his head to the door and counted down to one. At one, Kakashi walked in, since Naruto wasn't acting the prankster, he didn't have the eraser fall on his head. Though he angered Naruto with his line of how he didn't like them.

_'So it hadn't been my prank, he just said that because he wanted to' _Naruto huffed "You are one to talk, I don't like you much either" he grinned "A sensei who can't even show up on time, how lazy"

Kakashi looked at him, somewhat surprised he had said that with such a cool tone "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes" he said and vanished.

Naruto chuckled "Anyone want to take a nap?" he laughed and vanished as well.

Sakura and Sasuke blinked, when had Naruto learned that? A day ago he hadn't even been able to preform a clone right. Now he was able to shunshin, something even the Uchiha couldn't do?

While these two tried to figure it out and make the long walk up the stairs. Naruto was actually there before Kakashi.

"Naruto?" the silver haired man asked "How did you get here so fast?"

The boy in question smiled and waved his finger "A lot of practice" he said chuckling. He turned toward the man "Now we wait for the other two" he walked up to him and bumped into him with his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke showed up and Kakashi began introductions, starting with Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he paused "Yeah, that is all you are going to know about me for now"

Sakura tried to hit him, which he just took in the head, not even looking hurt _'You are three years too young to hurt me now' _he thought with an amused smile.

She huffed and went about telling about herself and Sasuke gave a vague telling of who he was. Kakashi was still amazed at Naruto's introduction, it had been about the same thing he was going to say when they asked him about himself.

When he did, Sakura was upset with him too "Meet me at training ground seven" he said "And don't eat anything for breakfast, you'll just throw it up" he vanished.

"Alright" the blond said "Be sure to have a big breakfast" he said "Because I don't care what he said, I am not doing any training without a full stomach" and vanished before they could say anything.

In the end, they just concluded that the boy was an idiot and would be of no help the next day. Though both planned to eat a small breakfast.

**The Next Day**

"One thousand sixty six, one thousand sixty seven, one thousand sixty eight..."

Sasuke and Sakura blinked as they watched the boy, wearing only black pants, continued with his one handed push ups. He had told them about his weights and had begun to excorsize. Sakura, despite herself, couldn't help take in the blond's body. She hated to admit it, but he looked good. His body was well muscled and he even had a tan.

She was wondering why she had never noticed this about him before. Sasuke was wondering how the dead last was so much better than him.

While this was going on, Kakashi showed up and looked at all of them "Listen up" he said "I am going to test you" he said "You have to get these...?" he paused feeling around his waist.

"..Two bells?" Naruto asked holding up the two silver bells as they jangled in the gentle breeze. Kakashi looked at them and his one visible eye widened.

_Flashback_

_Naruto bumped into him with his shoulder, at the same time, his fingers quickly took the bells without making a noise._

_End Flashback_

Tossing them to his sensei, the boy sat down to wait for him to explain the test. When he finished, Naruto smiled "So in other words, we have to work as a team to get two bells, even though there are three of us? One of us would be left behind and that person wouldn't get to eat lunch" he watched as his team mates stared at Kakashi.

"Then you would leave us, saying 'Now don't feed them your lunch' and then, one of us would have fed them anyway and you would have jumped out and told us all that we passed, I take it we pass now?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly, this kid had just taken his entire test and pulled it apart. He sighed and shook his head "Alright, Team Seven will start missions tomorrow" he grumbled as he turned and walked away.

Both of his team mates were amazed at Naruto's brilliance "Naruto" Sasuke said "I am treating you to ramen"

"Alright!" Naruto said as he and his pink haired team mate followed the Uchiha "I hope you brought a lot of money" he laughed.

* * *

Chapter three is up. I am really glad everyone likes my writing. I never thought I was a good writer.

I wonder why everyone likes Anko so much? Also, Delia and Hana are going to be in the harem list along with Tenten,Temari, Ino, and Sakura.

Hinata: 6

Ayame: 2

Anko: 7

FemHaku: 5

Tayuya: 3

Yugito: 7

Tsume: 6

Delia: 6

Hana: 1

TenTen: 2

Temari: 3

Ino: 2

Sakura: 1

Alright! Look at that Anko and Yugito are tied for first, Tsume, Hinata, and Delia for second, Haku in third. I wonder what it is about Yugito, Anko, and Tsume that everyone likes? I know they are older, at least Tsume and Anko are. I think I understand Haku.

Now, I am going to have Haku join him in wave, she just might not love him until after the first girl gets started, unless she is the first girl.

Read and Review.

See you!


	4. True Demon, Part One

Now I got to thinking about a Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover. I might make it, but I want to keep up with this one for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter Four**

**True Demon, Part One.**

_'I forgot about his attitude' _thought the blond as he walked with team seven with the bridge builder Tazuna. The old man was griping about having little kids helping him.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have gotten better ninjas" Tazuna said as he walked in the center of the formation.

"Because, you old fart, this is a C-ranked mission" Naruto said "Unless there is something you forgot to tell us?" he scrutinized the old man.

"No, no" Tazuna said, visibly sweating "I'll stop complaining"

"Damn right you will" Naruto was upset, he had been thinking of ways to get Haku to join him, someone that powerful would be a great asset to his team, with the proper training. He sighed, Haku wouldn't leave Zabuza because she thought she was only there to be his tool.

Naruto became thoughtful; what if he could get Zabuza to join him? It would be possible, getting him to join the leaf would only be a minor difficulty. Naruto guessed he would have to prove his strength before he could get the Missing Nin to join him.

_'If I can beat Haku with no tails activated, then Zabuza should be easy. When I defeated Haku that first time, I had almost no ninja training' _the young blond grinned, he was better trained now. His ability to take the bells from Kakashi proved that.

He looked at the puddle as they walked passed it "Hey guys, it has been hot and dry this past week huh?" he asked, seeming to make casual conversation.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked looking at him, she caught the look in his eyes as he made a subtle gesture to the puddle "I guess it has been" she said softly looking at Sasuke "Hasn't it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at his two team mates and caught Naruto's gesture "Yes it has" he said.

Kakashi smirked _'Naruto noticed and alerted his team mates to the situation and subtly asked the question: Why would a puddle be here if the week has been dry?'_

The silver haired Jonin had to admit that his blond student constantly surprised him with these types of things. He was wondering what Naruto would do in the battle that would be sure to follow.

Just as he predicted, the chains wrapped around him. Using a substitution at the last moment, he sat back in the trees and watched his students.

Naruto smirked as he dodged an attack by one of the Demon Brothers and grabbed the chain, yanking the man toward him. He could swear he heard something crack as he punched the Brother between the eyes.

With one down, he turned his attention to the other man; seeing Sasuke freeze in place while the Brother was going to kill him "Oh come on you little pussy Uchiha!" Naruto taunted "You aren't so great!"

This seemed to work as Sasuke snapped out of his fear and went through the hand-seals, creating a Grand Fireball. The man was lucky enough that he was able to dodge the attack. He was unlucky enough to have jumped toward Naruto's direction.

His eyes widened when he saw Naruto holding a sphere of spiraling chakra _'Oh shi-' _were his last thoughts before he was hit in the stomach by the sphere.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto's loud call broke Kakashi out of his surprise. He had been so surprised that Naruto knew that Jutsu. Only two people new that Jutsu well enough to use it. And one of them was dead. He jumped out of the trees and helped tie the two Demon Brothers to a tree.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto after they were done "I guess I should thank you" he said "If you hadn't had yelled at me, even though what you said was way out of line, I would be dead"

The blond laughed "No problem Sasuke" he said slapping the other boy on the back.

Sakura noticed something "Naruto, you are the same height as Sasuke" she said bewildered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning and noticing that he was able to look the raven haired boy dead in the eyes "Wow, I hadn't noticed that"

Naruto really hadn't ever noticed that, he figured he would be the same height as he was before he went on the trip with Jaraiya and never bothered to measure himself. He shrugged "Well that is good, maybe now my attacks will be stronger"

The genins continued to chat while Kakashi confronted their charge. Once everything had been settled, they decided to continue the mission.

**A few hours later.**

Naruto was looking around, his senses on alert _'He should throw his sword any minute now' _he saw the bushes move and looked in that direction. He walked over to the white rabit that was hidden there.

"Get down!" Kakashi said reaching to grab Naruto while Tazuna and the others dropped to the ground. Naruto, having expected this, moved out of Kakashi's range and raised his hand. The large blade spun right above Tazuna and the others, right over Kakashi and hit Naruto dead on...

...at least that is what it looked like it had done. But by looking closer, they saw that Naruto was holding the blade end of the sword between his forefinger and middle finger. His forefinger was on the top of the blade while his middle finger was holding it in place.

"You are pretty good kid" the deep voice said "I didn't expect you to be able to do that"

Naruto chuckled as he tossed the sword up and caught it by the hilt "I don't think anyone did" he said swinging it in a wide arc and pointing it at the man standing on the tree limb "Zabuza Momochi" with one hand, he spun the sword back to it's owner.

"Nice kid" the Missing Nin said catching the blade by it's hilt "Maybe I will spare you after I kill everyone else, you look like you would be good breeding material"

Naruto shrugged "Maybe after we beat you, I will take you back to the Leaf Village and make you a Ninja of it" he grinned and let Kakashi handle it from there.

A few miles away, Naruto appeared on a tree behind a masked figure "You know, you could have just killed us all in that instant" he said into the person's ear "Haku..." Naruto thought about it, Haku never told him her last name, he decided he would just use Zabuza's last name "...Momochi"

Said person spun around and looked at Naruto "He would like to do it himself" she said softly looking at the blond.

Naruto chuckled "He is going to get beat by Kakashi, and when he does, you are going to stick him in the neck with your senbon and make it look as though he is dead; under the guise of a Hunter Nin, you will take him away where you will revive him"

The girl was frozen "And I suppose you want to stop me?" she asked coldly, pulling out her senbon and preparing to attack, she stopped, seeing Naruto shake his head.

"Not at all, I want to talk to you and Zabuzain private, I have a proposition for you both" the blond was smirking "I will let you two go and find you later"

Then Naruto put his hands together and vanished in a puff of smoke _'It was a clone?' _Haku thought as she watched Zabuza get thrown through water. She sighed and got ready to throw her weapons.

One thought passed through her head as she threw the weapons and hit Zabuza _'A cute clone'_

**Back with the real Naruto and party.**

Naruto had used Sasuke to trick Zabuza into releasing Kakashi, then they had sat back and let the Jonin handle him.

The blond blinked as his clone dispersed itself and allowed Narutoto review the conversation they had had. If all things went well, Naruto could go and meet Haku and Zabuza during the tree climbing exorcise.

Naruto was thinking about this; if he wanted Haku to join him then he would need Zabuza. To get Zabuza, Naruto guessed he would have to battle Haku and be able to pay the Missing Nin for his services.

This made things difficult, Naruto would need to get Sarutobi to give him his inheritance and all of the other things he would need, especially the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound, he would need a place to stay and someplace big. He was sure his little apartment would not hold all of the people he needed to join his team.

Once he was able to get his team and all of them were trained well, they could go after Akatsuki and stop the organization before it begun. He also needed to deal with Orochimaru. It was possible to get a spy within the snake's ranks. But it was about who he could get. The girl that Shikamaru fought would be helpful. He just needed a way to get her on his side.

He was so lost in his thoughts he missed Haku showing up, chatting with Kakashi and then leaving with Zabuza. He sighed, he needed to learn how to think while keeping his mind on everything else.

"Come on guys, lets help Kakashi-sensei" he told his team as they helped Kakashi, who had fallen down because of chakra exhaustion, up and walked toward Tazuna's home.

**A week later.**

"See it is easy" Kakashi said as he stood upside down with his crutches on a branch "Now you all try"

Naruto sighed as he watched Kakashi come back down and Sakura try it out, succeeding in doing it the first try because of her low chakra reserves and near perfect control. Naruto thought about it and walked over to Kakashi "Hey, Sensei, I have a training resume that will help Sakura with her chakra reserves"

Kakashi looked at him "Ok" he said "Shoot"

"Well, have her sit on the ground and allow her chakra to seep into the ground, doing this slowly will raise her chakra reserves at an even pace" Naruto said, explaining his own training resume.

The silver haired Jonin blinked "That is very good Naruto" he said thoughtfully "Very good indeed" he looked at Sakura "I know you were listening in, try it out"

Sakura grumbled about having to sit on the ground and get her clothes dirty. But, being the good girl she is, she sat down and began to train.

Naruto nodded "I am going to take a walk" he said and left before anyone could object. After making sure no one was following him. He headed off in the direction of the tree house his clone had told him that Zabuza and Haku were staying at.

**With Zabuza and Haku.**

"You should have been more careful" Haku said softly as she checked Zabuza over "You could have been killed by that Copy Ninja, Kakashi" she seemed thoughtful "And that boy, he seems dangerous"

Zabuza gave a light chuckle "If I remember correctly, that is your type of boy" he began to laugh as his apprentice blushed.

They stopped talking when they heard a noise and the door opened

"Hello Zabuza" the young boy said walking in and shutting the door "I would like to talk to you"

* * *

Ok, I put up a poll on my profile. Feel free to check it out and pick your girls for the harem.

Read and Review.

See you!


	5. True Demon, Part Two

This chapter will be interesting. Naruto finally gets to show off his abilities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter Four**

**True Demon, Part Two**

From inside her mirrors, Haku smirked behind her mask. She had been pelting the blond with senbon for almost twenty minutes, now he just stood there looking like a pin cushion, his face hidden by the hair that had drooped downward.

At first he had tried to create a ton of Shadow Clones and attack all of her mirrors at once. That hadn't worked as she just destroyed them before they could even get a few feet away from their creator.

After awhile the boy just seemed to give up, so she had just struck him in non-vital points to prolong the pain for Zabuza.

"Should I finish this?" she asked her mentor.

"Yeah, I got bored with this about ten minutes ago" the missing nin said sighing, he had thought this boy would put up a better fight. Well, everyone could make mistakes, even elite ninjas.

Haku moved back and flung the final senbon toward Naruto's heart...only to have it knocked away like it wasn't moving at incredible speeds. She blinked and threw another one. It was knocked away again.

There was an audible sigh from the blond as he stood up straight and began to pull the senbon out of his body, the small puncture wounds healing instantly "I guess I should stop goofing around" he said grinning as powerful chakra began to roll off of him, filling the space between him and the ice mirrors.

Zabuza blinked "Now where was he hiding this power?" he asked watching as Naruto's eyes took on a red, slitted appearance. His hair became wilder and his canines, fingernails, and possibly his toenails, became longer. The whisker marks on his face elongated and became more pronounced.

Naruto let out a ear splitting roar and launched himself at incredible speeds toward the ice user.

The young girl had one thought as she got ready for his assault _'Oh Kami, what have we gotten ourselves into?'_

_**Flashback**_

_The blond boy had just shown up saying that he needed to talk to Zabuza. Now they were seated around the man, Haku ready to attack, given the slightest provocation, Naruto sitting back in a relaxed position, and Zabuza laying there as he took in the blond "So boy, what do you want to talk about?"_

_Naruto smiled "Well, I wanted you and Haku to join the leaf.." he was interrupted by Zabuza's laughter._

_"Really? You just expect us to just walk into a Hidden Village where we are still probably wanted?" the man said "I am the Demon of the Mist, I am sure I am not wanted anywhere" he calmed down._

_The boy sighed "No, but I am in close relation to the Hokage, I could get you welcomed into the village" he said "At least as ally Ninja" he looked at Haku "She has a valuable bloodline, the council would love to have her in the village, of course I would need to take measures to make sure they didn't try to pair her up with someone in an arranged marriage"_

_Looking at Haku the man spoke "Haku, wait outside, and no eaves dropping"_

_The girl looked reluctant but stood up "I need to get some herbs for you anyway" she walked out. After she had left, Zabuza looked at Naruto._

_"Ok, listen, I am too well known to ever settle down, but Haku" he paused "Haku has a chance to have a better life, I am not going to join you, but I am giving her to you" he chuckled "She is going to be upset about it, we have come to have a father/daughter relationship" he looked thoughtfully at Naruto "But, you have to beat her in a fight"_

_Naruto nodded "Just so you know, because I know you won't stop until it is done, you may die at the bridge when you go there" he looked thoughtful "I will stop her from trying to save you"_

_Zabuzalaughed "Unless she kills you later" he looked over to the book shelf "There is a scroll in there, a very special scroll I was meaning to give to Haku, it is a scroll that holds many water jutsu and ice jutsu, if you beat her _and _I die, then you can have it to give to her"_

_The blond smiled and nodded "Of course" he said. They sat for a few minutes before Haku appeared holding the herbs she had collected._

_Naruto had a strange thought, if he was here, then who would Haku meet, if anyone, at the little clearing they had met in the first time "Hey Haku, did you meet anyone while you were out?"_

_The girl blinked "Yes..yes I did" she said "I pink haired girl was sitting there, giving off chakra. I asked her what she was doing and she said she was training to become stronger"_

_Naruto chuckled "That was my team mate Sakura, I am glad she is keeping up her training" he said and Zabuza coughed to get their attention._

_"Haku, you will fight this boy, if he wins, you must go with him to his village, if he loses he dies" he was sure blunt about it all. Haku didn't give off any emotion showing if she was upset about the situation. She only took on a serious face and nodded before attending to her mentor._

_Once the missing nin was healed enough to walk, they all went outside to begin Haku and Naruto's battle._

**_Flashback End_**

Haku jumped from one mirror to another, throwing senbon in an attempt to slow the feral looking blond down. He just grinned and knocked the weapons aside "Haku, I am too powerful for you to beat"

She was surprised that his voice, while still sounding like the normal, was harsher.

She jumped above him and nose dived toward his back, planing on impaling him into the ground. At the last minute he spun, corkscrewing through the air and landing a few feet away. His clawed hands were a blur as he flew through hand seals "Shadow Claw Jutsu!" he called out, causing his shadow to lift from the ground and wrap around the girl in a vice grip.

Naruto walked toward her his hands moving through more seals "I am the real terror of the world" he said grinning as chakra spun around him, his hands not even a blur, but looking as though they weren't even there.

Zabuza scoffed "So you are strong, so what?" he was acting skeptical, but in his mind, he was amazed at all of this.

Naruto chuckled as he stopped a few feet from the girl "I am not just a strong person" he said as the chakra became a pressure and something happened to cause the two's eyes to widen.

Nine tails billowed out and folded so they were pointed toward Haku and Naruto's face took a fox like appearance, his large ears twitching.

His face split with the wide, sharp teethed smile **"I am a True Demon" **he said, his voice becoming demon like and he held out his hands as he finished the hand seals.

Haku suddenly felt herself being berated by pressure **"Chakra Barrage Jutsu" **Naruto's voice rang out as she was repeatedly beat by pure chakra, the shadow released her and she went flying through the air to land in Zabuza's arms.

Naruto came towards them, normal again "I win" he said smirking.

The man sighed "Yes you did" he said softly "But who..no, what are you?"

The boy chuckled "I am the Kyuubi No Yoko" he said getting a shocked look from the two "See you two later at the bridge" he walked off.

Zabuza took his apprentice back into their home "I think the greatest demon of all time took a liking to you" he said.

Haku shrugged and winced "He is an ok guy" she said softly.

"I think...if you go with him, you should marry him" she looked up to her mentor in surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked at her "Because he can give you a good life" he said "He will treat you right"

She sighed "I will give it thought"

**Later, at the bridge.**

Naruto sighed as Sasuke was pelted by senbon. He knew that this was when the raven haired boy would get his Sharingan. Once that happened Naruto could try out his new bloodline. He only had this bloodline because of his new status. The fox had a few things he hadn't told the boy about.

Once Sasuke was down Naruto went through hand seals and created his Shadow Claw Jutsu. Gripping Haku tightly as she jumped to another mirror. He let off his demon chakra and launched himself at her, slamming into her and sending her spiraling out. In turn this would surprise Zabuza, giving Kakashi the needed advantage to complete his Jutsu.

Naruto looked back at the raven haired boy laying there, he noticed that Haku had been holding back. He noticed another thing, most of the boys wounds had healed a little faster than usual. He reasoned that because of the demon chakra that he let loose, it helped heal Sasuke's more serious wounds.

He remembered clearly when he had used the fox's chakra the first time. He had been leaning over Sasuke's body when he used the chakra. So the boy had gotten a blast of healing chakra while Naruto attacked Haku.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked toward the now standing Haku. Naruto began to move quicker, he could hear the chirping birds as Kakashi created his Jutsu. Apparently, so could Haku. She was preparing to jump to Zabuza's aid.

With the swiftness and stealth of a experienced Ninja, Naruto knocked Haku out with a well placed chop to the back of her neck, catching her before she hit the ground and laying her down. He then looked up to watch Zabuza and Kakashi.

The missing nin looked down as the white haired Jonin pulled his hand out of his chest. He was amazed, the attack had been relitively painless, it was the afftershock that was the torment.

The attack was lightning based, and as it struck the target, it numbed the nerves in the struck area. But once the attack was over, the pain registured. It was quite a sight to see Zabuza still standing, obviously in pain as he pulled his mask down to breath easier.

"That was pretty good Kakashi" he said softly, his breathing labored, his body was slowing down, showing signs of his approaching death "Well I guess my fight is over here" he blinked as he heard clapping from behind him.

All turned to the source and were surprised to find Gato with a large, possibly army, of thugs.

"You truly are a weakling" Gato said chuckling "Now, you and these Ninjas will die" he looked toward the unconcious Haku "Your daughter will be my personal slut" he laughed.

Naruto saw Zabuza's eyes turn deathly cold as he glared at the small man. Looking at said man, the blond blinked, there was a strange power flowing from Gato, it was almost demonic in nature. He would have to investigate the man.

Gato blinked when he saw the Missing Nin rushing toward him with a Kunai in his mouth "Kill him" he said waving a hand. The thugs laughed and attacked Zabuza, thinking that because of their large numbers, there would be no problem taking out a wounded man.

Their laughter turned to screams of pain as some were killed.

The blond boy was able to see why Zabuza was called the Demon of the Mist. He was able to continue to attack even though he was peirced in several different, vital, points of his body. He didn't stop until he knocked Gato off the cliff.

That was when Naruto made his move and vanished, leaving two clones to replace him. One clone was standing there watching everything, while the other clone was henged into Zabuza's sword.

Using his chakra, the blond ran down the side of the cliff, following the path of the falling Gato.

When the man hit the water, he didn't splat like Naruto expected. He burst into tiny particles of gold dust.

**"Hmm"** a booming voice said, sounding like it was coming from all around him **"A demon pretending to be a human?" **the dust took the form of a large snake, floating above the water.

Naruto began to laugh "A demon snake, I didn't ever guess Gato could be a demon snake" he sighed and chuckled a little more "So, you must be on a lower scale than Manta because I have never heard of you"

The large demon hissed angrily **"That slithering traitor! He attacked me and removed me from the head of the Snake Clan" **he gave another low hiss **"Then he seals me into a human, unable to speak or influence the world"**

Stabbing the blade into the side of the cliff and then sitting on it, Naruto looked at him _'Maybe he is a good snake' _he thought "So what should I call you?"

The giant serpent's eyes glinted **"Searana" **he said **"But you won't be alive long enough to remember it!"** he lunged toward the blond haired boy.

* * *

Yay for new chapters. Sorry this one took a while, hope you like it.

Read and Review.

See you!


	6. Bloodline? Part One

This will have an interesting thing...Naruto's Bloodline. I haven't found a story that had this bloodline but I am sure it is somewhere out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter Five.**

**Bloodline? Part One.**

Blood dripped into the water and the giant snake laughed **"It seems I caught you by surprise"**the serpent said eyeing the fresh red blood that dripped from a gash in Naruto's side. He looked at the blonds face and blinked **"Why are you smirking?" **he asked.

He watched as the cut sealed up and stopped bleeding **"You heal...of course"**

Naruto laughed and lunged toward him, the snakes tail lashed out and was stopped by Zabuza's sword "Tough hide" the boy commented when the blade didn't go through the serpent's skin.

The large demon laughed as the two skirted around each other, never actually getting a hit on the other. Then both vanished, bright flashes occurred as their attacks met in mid air. Naruto ran through a few hand seals "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he called sending out fireballs.

**"Interesting, you have had some training" **he opened his mouth and spat out a green liquid **"A technique I learned from the Slug Clan" **the acid hit the fire balls and the two attacks canceled each other out.

He looked toward Naruto and found that the blond was gone **"Where did you go little fox?"**

Suddenly, a heel was slammed into the side of his head, sending him flying toward the cliff wall. The former snake king's eyes widened when he saw the giant blade glowing red "Lets see if this works" the blond said throwing the sword with incredible speed.

First he felt a searing pain in his tail, then his middle body, and then his head. He was spiked to the wall like a snake Shis-ka-bob. He grunted, thanking the Shinigami that he was immortal, he was still in incredible pain **"F-fine.." **he mumbled out of the side of his mouth **"Y-you...beat me"**

"What do I get?" Naruto asked standing on a exposed rock next to the serpent "For beating you?"

**"Eternal loyalty and the original Snake Contract" **his forked tongue folded out and handed Naruto the all black scroll. The blond blinked and took the scroll from the tongue, amazed that it was dry.

"The original?" he asked opening it and looking at the signatures. There were only two, and the strangest thing was that neither of them were Orochimaru, they were from people he had never heard of.

**"Yes" **he said **"Each contract is kept by the head of the clan, these are the originals" **the great Snake sighed **"When Manta over threw me, I kept the scroll, he couldn't really take it from me because I would heal rapidly"**

Naruto nodded "So I can sign this and I will be able to summon snakes?"

**"I still have loyal subjects, Manta would have already had some of them bound to another scroll, but others are still part of this one" **Searana said shifting slightly on the blade **"Come on and sign it so I can leave"**

"Where would you go?" the blond asked "Aren't you exiled from your kingdom?"

**"Yes" **the demon said sighing **"I will stay as a tattoo on your wrist"**

The blond blinked "I will have you as a tattoo, I wouldn't have to summon you?"

**"No, just call me and I will come out for you" **he seemed upset about this.

"What is it?" the Kyuubi asked.

**"We snakes prefer a sacrifice when we are summoned, mostly because, unlike the other summons, we don't have an abundance of food, it is more or less a wasteland where I once lived"**

The blond sat down and began to write his name on the contract "Well I can give you sacrifices, just not human" he smiled "Ramen, fish, rats" he said as he resealed the scroll and Searana swallowed it.

**"I guess it is better than the normal people who summoned me, they would promise sacrifices and then just use my services and never live up to the bargain"**

"But you will be a tattoo on me so you will know if I want to sacrifice to you" Naruto laughed and pulled the sword out "Smart"

The snake king dropped to the sea and landed on the water as his wounds healed up instantly **"Yes and the seal is smart too, I must serve you" **he chuckled **"No matter what a summon says, we are at your command once you summon us"**

The blond nodded and thought to himself, _'That is why Gamabunta always listened to me' _he looked at Searana and held his right arm out "Ok, lets go, we have to catch up with my team. My clone just dispersed and showed that my team was leaving"

Chuckling, the former snake clan head turned into dust and reappeared on the bottom of Naruto's forearm. Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll; after a few quick seals, he had the large blade sealed up and was ready to go.

He leaped up the cliff and raced toward where he knew his team would be. In a few days and a lot of practicing, Naruto could now summon Searana to the size of a regular snake. It was very helpful, as in that size, the snake could eat far less than his giant form. All the blond had to do was capture the right animals.

Naruto also made sure to check on Sakura to make sure she was still training. To his surprise, and great delight, she had been training ever since she had started. She had improved greatly, now she could create more than two extra clones, she could even do some jutsu.

Deciding about it, he told her to practice focussing her chakra into her fist until the chakra was visible and as thin as paper. To his amazement, she went straight to work. Adding more to his surprise, Sasuke asked him for help with his Sharingan, he wanted to know more about how to keep it active a lot longer.

"Sasuke, the Sharingan is great and even though you can use the jutsu greatly," Naruto said, explaining things to the raven haired boy "You need to understand how the jutsu work, once you understand how your jutsu work then you can learn about making the Sharingan last longer"

"But why would I need to know how the jutsu works when I can do it without any trouble?" the Uchiha asked and saw the blond roll his eyes.

"Listen teme" Naruto said "If you can understand how the jutsu works then you can save chakra to use for your Sharingan" the boy smiled "And that way it can be used for a longer period of time"

Naruto continued "Also, if you practice your control like Sakura, it should take less chakra to use it, now show me so I can see it" he watched as the raven haired boy proudly showed off his two tomoed Sharingan. The blonds eyes began to sting slightly and there was a dull ache in the back of his mind. He shook it off as stress and decided that he needed to have a long rest when he got home.

Sasuke looked tired when he deactivated his bloodline and sighed as he went to take a nap before they got ready to leave again.

The blond sighed and stretched "Man I am tired" he cracked his back and sat against a tree, closing his eyes...

_Naruto's Dream_

_"What the hell?" the blond asked as he looked around._

_"Hello Master" a girl said causing Naruto to turn around and spot a face he had grown familiar with._

_"Delia" he said smiling "What are you doing here?"_

_Delia shook her head "I am not here, I am speaking to you through a special jutsu in my family, we can talk to people in their dreams" she shook her head "Anyway, I have a big surprise for you when you get to your home"_

_Naruto nodded "Well it is good to see you again" he said hugging her, he could have sworn that the girl's cheeks had turned red a little, but that could have been the dream part "How is everything?"_

_She smiled "It has been good" she said "Everything is well, we have created a plenty of food for everyone"_

_"Good" Naruto said and heard someone calling him._

_"Looks like your time asleep is up" the girl said "Well I will see you later" she waved and vanished._

_The blond boy chuckled and shook his head "Fox Girls"_

_End Naruto's Dream_

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she shook him "Wake up, and what was that about fox girls? Where you having some kind of sick perverted dream?"

The blond looked at his pink haired team mate "No, I was caring for some fox pups and they were jumping all over me and biting me"

He saw her try to stifle a giggle "Really? That is pretty sweet Naruto" she stood up and began to walk "Come on, we are leaving"

Getting up, he followed her "Thanks for waking me up" he said smiling.

"No problem, you are my friend" Naruto thought that she had been getting nicer to him, maybe he was getting her warmed up to him. It was probably because he wasn't wearing the bright orange jumpsuit or yelling about everything. It could have also been the fact that he was taller and was helping her with her chakra control and jutsu.

He nodded and looked at the sky as he walked, he was engrossed in the clouds and didn't notice Haku standing next to him until she spoke "Naruto" she said softly, he turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Haku?" he asked and then thought about what she could want "Oh! Here you go" he pulled out a scroll he had had a clone retrieve for him "This scroll has tons of water jutsu" she took it and began reading almost immediately.

Naruto became lost in his own thoughts. If he could get all of the summons and the other demon containers then he would have an even grander chance at beating Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Then he began to think about Akatsuki, Kakashi had thought it was Madara who was leading the entire thing under the guise of a simpleton named Tobi. But the name and way he acted was too weird. Just from the way he stood Tobi looked to be about Kakashi's age, and Naruto new of no jutsu that could make a man stay the same age forever.

Then there was the fact that Tobi never admitted that he was Madara, everyone just assumed that that was who he was. But Naruto got suspicious when the man used only his right Sharingan, it was as if he had lost the left one...or had it taken out.

Naruto began to suspect Kakashi's former team mate Obito, who had supposedly died, but not before giving Kakashi his left Sharingan eye. And the name Tobi was terribly close to Obito. Just take away one O and rearrange the letters and then you have Tobi.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the gates of Konoha. He looked at Kakashi as the man began to speak.

"I will take Haku to see the Hokage and get her situated as a citizen, you all go home and get some rest, you need it" he waved as he led Haku away. Naruto sighed as he walked home and took a hot shower. When he got out he got the suprise he had been promised.

Delia was standing there smiling "Hello" she said and hugged him "Nice to see you again"

The blond laughed and hugged her back "This is great" he said and felt his eyes stinging again and the dull ache. He blinked when he saw the look of surprise in Delia's face "What is it?" he asked.

"Look in the mirror"

Naruto walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, same features as always, darker skin, fit face that surrounded two beautiful.....red, three tomoed Sharingan eyes.

* * *

Now I got you wondering, because I really do think that "Madara" is really Obito, I mean seriously, does anyone know of an Uchiha who would perpously cover his Sharingan? Kakashi does it because he can't turn it off. And he isn't really an Uchiha anyway.

Also, I bet you are thinking that Naruto is like some descendant of the Uchiha clan. Well...think again. Anyway, you will see in part two.

Hmm, I wonder what you will think about this bloodline.

Read and Review.

See you!


	7. Bloodline? Part Two

Sorry it has been so long.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter Six**

**Bloodline? ****Part Two**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was looking at. He had the Sharingan "How...how did this happen?" he asked as he watched the tomoe spin. He couldn't think of what happened to make him suddenly have the Sharingan. He began to think of ways it could have happened "Maybe I am related to the Uchiha?" he shuddered at the thought and shook his head.

Delia was watching him "Maybe you have your own bloodline" she said "Maybe a bloodline that allows you to copy other bloodlines?" the young fox woman said as she sat on his bed. Naruto looked over at her, she was still as beautiful as she was when he met her.

He shook his head and nodded "Yeah, that could be it" he smiled "I will have to find out once I get the Namikaze compound from the hokage" he stood up and stretched "So, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I figured you could use some company" she said "You know, for this lonely place, and you need a good cook; you can't eat just ramen all the time"

The blond laughed "I think I could cook my own food" he said smiling, it was true, he did know how to cook.

Delia was blushing "Fine" she said "I just wanted to see you again, I missed you so much" she hugged him.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back "I missed you too Delia" he said "How are the others?"

"They are great, the miss you too though, you don't know how it is when there isn't a male around, it is like a crazy house over there" she blushed more "I had to get away from all of that"

"Wait, are you telling me that all of the girls have gone into...?" he asked.

"...Heat? Yes" Delia laughed at his look of surprise.

"And what about you?" he asked stepping back a little. He had learned that when a fox girl was in heat, it was best to stay away from them, they tended to get what they wanted.

Delia blushed and nodded "I am, but you know I have more control then the others" she walked into the kitchen "It helps that I can keep myself busy" she said as she looked into the fridge.

Naruto laughed and nodded "Well, I have to go talk to the hokage" he said "I have some things I want to get settled before the chunin exams" he waved as he walked out the door. He took a deep breath and sighed as he walked down the street. He wondered what other bloodlines he could copy.

He thought about that bone guy's bloodline. He wouldn't really want that to be able to use his bones as a weapon, just the fact that it would add to his healing factor. That ability would make it where his bones would regenerate if they were ever broken during battle.

Smiling, the blond moved to the next bloodline he could acquire, Pein's bloodline would be useful, but how? Naruto didn't know much about that one as he never worked to figure out what all of the eye based bloodlines were.

Then there was Haku's. He figured his body must have copied her water based bloodline some other non noticeable way. The Sharingan was based on the eyes so he had felt his eyes hurt as they adapted to the jutsu.

That led to the Hyuuga bloodline, the Byakugan. The blond boy figured that if he copied that bloodline, it would coexist with the Sharingan, but how? Would they fuse to make another new bloodline? Or would they only be able to be activated one at a time.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts of bloodlines and walked into the hokage building "Hello" he said giving a charming smile to the receptionist; who was a pretty girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes "I am here to talk to the hokage"

Taking one glance at him, and back to her work she spoke "The hokage is in a meeting with Kakashi and a girl for acceptance for entrance to the village" she looked back at him and found herself staring. It was the same boy she had turned away a few weeks ago. He looked a lot different. His hair was longer than usual, so long in fact that the tips of his sun-kissed hair were actually beginning to droop down. This made the boy extremely handsome and a little less cute and more dangerous looking. His black clothing made him darker than usual.

But, besides all of this making him dark and cold looking, he still had the same cheery, sunny attitude that seemed to extend to anyone who didn't hate him. As many of the other villagers were realising, the receptionist found that she didn't hate him as much as she used to. In fact, many of them didn't even remember why they chose to hate him. It was the fox that had destroyed the village, not this young boy.

Naruto had noticed that everyone had changed their opinions about him fairly quickly. Maybe it was the loss of the fox's original anger at being tricked and seal up. It had affected everyones' anger at the fox and influenced it so that it followed his own anger. Their anger moved from the fox's physical demon form to the boy who housed it's will and anger. Without that pulling on their anger, they could only see the innocent boy that they had treated wrongly.

"That is fine" the young boy said "I need to talk to them too" he seemed so relaxed and was projecting his light attitude outward without actually projecting it in a loud and obnoxious voice.

"W-well, alright, go in and talk to them I guess" the young woman couldn't figure out why she was getting flustered by him. He wasn't flirting; he wasn't really doing anything to get her flustered.

Naruto knew why though. It was because of his knew fox status. He was unconsciously attracting potential mates. He couldn't stop it either. His body gave off scents that, although unnoticeable to the normal nose, caused the girls to see his natural attractiveness. It just enhanced what they already saw, smelled, felt, heard, and tasted about him.

He said goodbye to the woman and walked off toward the hokage's office.

Walking in he saw Haku and Kakashi standing in front of the Hokage who, as usual, was sitting at his desk.

"Hey" Naruto said "I have to talk to you hokage" he looked at the other two "This will concern you two as well" he looked at the hokage "I would like to have the home of my birthright, the home of my father, the Fourth Hokage"

Sarutobi felt his jaw drop, how had Naruto found out his heritage. Kakashi was surprised the boy knew this at all and Haku was just wondering why everyone was surprised and why Naruto had to ask for it. In her eyes, Naruto had the right to be leader of the village, as he was the strongest.

The blond laughed "Yes I know who my father is, and that is not all, I want Haku to be out of the council's grasp and allowed to choose her own husband and life" he smiled at the girl "Also, I want permission to leave the village on a triple S mission to the other villages"

Kakashi looked at him "Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

Naruto blinked "Isn't it obvious, I want to gather all of the jinchuriki and form my own team" he said "All under command by the Kyuubi No Yoko" he watched the hokage begin to look skeptical.

"Naruto, the demon is sealed inside of you, how would it command anything?" the old man asked the blond ninja.

"He isn't sealed anymore, he's dead" he watched as everyones' eyes buldged out.

"H-how is that possible?" Kakashi asked "The Kyuubi won't die unless you do"

"Well," Naruto decided to tell them a slight lie "the Kyuubi gave me his power and strength before vanishing into the shinigami's hands" he spoke softly "Now I have all of the knowledge of jutsu and style that the fox knew, I have decided to take the title as it seems right to do so"

The hokage nodded "Fine, I will give you the compound, but you will only get permission to leave the village after the chunin exams" he didn't know what Naruto was doing, but decided if the boy felt that he was doing the right thing then he would let the boy do what he wanted, to a certain limit of course.

"I would like to have Haku stay with me, as the first member of my new team, and as a member of my current team" the blond said and it was quickly granted. Naruto had plans to get Sasuke and Sakura strong as well. Sakura would get better with medical jutsu and medicines when Tsunade was hokage, which meant Naruto was going to need to convince Sarutobi to retire.

"Oh, after the chunin exams, can you also give me the Monkey scroll so I can summon them too?" Naruto asked "I may also need it for my team"

The hokage nodded "Once you have proven yourself, I may push you past chunin and straight to jonin" he laughed.

Naruto nodded "That would be just find old man" he grinned and held out his hand for the scroll that would open the gates of his new home. He had been to the compound before. He groaned inwardly at the thought of cleaning the place again.

It had been in really good shape for a house that hadn't been occupied for sixteen years, as was the time he finally got it. Apparently, it had been protected and hidden by very powerful jutsu that had nothing to do with illusions. The jutsu actually made the house and all inside of it intangible and invisible, making it so that only someone with the right counter jutsu and information of the house's whereabouts to make it tangible for however long they wished.

If the seal was ever forcefully broken, the seal would activate a reverse jutsu, making the intruder intangible to the ground he was standing on, dropping him into the planet and making him tangable again. No one had wanted to test this to see if it was real, so it was accepted as true and left the house alone.

Naruto had found the house stuffed with food that had been preserved so well that it was as fresh as the day it was bought. Several numbers of clothing for both female and male. He enjoyed the place tremendously, he once threw a party and invited all of his friends over.

He was thinking of doing that again, after he had gotten to know everyone. This set off another round of thinking. He had to get to know each and every person he would meet at the chunin exams. Clones would work, but not Shadow clones, they were destroyed to easily. He needed something stronger, maybe he could improve the shadow clones by adding something to their make-up. Focussing chakra to the skina and to the core to keep them alive.

It would be relatively easy to do..but first, Naruto made nearly a thousand clones and left Haku in charge of them, sending them to the compound to let the clones work on the house and have it cleaned. Then he made several 'new' clones to talk to his friends and get to know them better. Then he himself went to find the members of team seven. It was time to train for the exams.


	8. Training for the Exam

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have been out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas they would like to try out, even for new stories, feel free to message me.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 8**

**Training For the Exams**

Sweat ran down her cheek, her chest heaving with the struggle of the training. She had never trained this hard in her life, she didn't even know that Naruto knew this form of training. She watched the sweat fall and hit the ground, causing a small crack to form. Damn, even her sweat was heavy. Slowly moving forward slowly, she felt as though she was in jello and thick maple syrup. Lifting her hand, she swung at the training dummy and barely caused it to move. Looking at her arms, she saw the intricate symbols covering her, she knew that Naruto had made it where they covered her entire body making it heavier than her body should have been able to handle. Laced with the gravity jutsu was a healing jutsu, rapidly fixing her aching muscles.

The first time she had finished the very first part of her training, she had sighed in relief. Her muscles and body had finally gotten used to the weight and she was able to move freely. But a few minutes after, the jutsu adjusted and the original weight had doubled and she had hit the ground with a terrible crash.

Sakura Haruno truly hated Naruto Uzumaki for this, even if she respected him for training her. She suspected, by the sweating form on the other side of the training area, that Sasuke was thinking the same thing she was.

With a loud growl she suddenly moved forward and blew the dummy apart, pieces of the dummy embedding deep in the trunks of trees, even some pieces slicing clean through the trunks. She blinked, amazed at the strength she had felt.

There was clapping from behind her and she turned around to see Naruto...or was it one of his clones? She could never tell, even when she hit them. He looked proud "Good job Sakura, now you can move on to level two; Control" he made a series of hand-signs and the jutsu on her body vanished, leaving only the healing jutsu.

"Control?" she asked looking curious despite herself. Now that she had finally gotten the stupid gravity jutsu off, she felt lighter than air and stronger than than the toughest ninja.

Naruto grinned and tossed a small stone at her, she caught it and felt it crumble in her hand. She hadn't even meant to crush it.

"You need to learn how to control your strength now" he said looking at the still hard working Sasuke "Once you can hold the smallest rock without crushing it, then your strength training will be complete and you can move on to Jutsu"

The pink haired girl nodded "Alright Naruto" she sighed softly and walked off to get started on her new training. This was going to be a long day.

Sasuke was pissed, how could Naruto treat him like this. Now he could barely move, forced to move slower than a snail. He felt vulnerable and weak moving at this speed. When they had first started, he figured the blond had just been messing with them, making them work hard and then taking away the jutsu to make it seem as though they had gotten passed it and then doubled it after they had gotten a bit of relief.

He had been wondering if this training was just a waste of time. That was before he saw his pink haired team mate punch the dummy to pieces, cutting into the trees. Once he saw that he doubled his efforts and began to push himself harder.

The raven haired ninja had followed Naruto's advice and decided to try training without his Sharingan. Well...he also found that if he tried, the gravity jutsu would double and slam him into the ground. It was very painful.

Naruto, well he was off running errands for himself and Haku. He needed to get his house spruced up. Despite the Hokage telling him to wait, he had sent clones out to each of the villages to check up on the other biju carriers. For now, everything was alright. He had found a scroll that allowed him to put a seal on one clone or himself, and as long as another clone or himself had the scroll, they could summon the person with the seal to the place were the scroll was held.

It worked better than he could imagine, though no matter what he did, he couldn't copy the scroll. He guessed that it was made specially so it couldn't be replicated. It sucked for the most part because a scroll like this would help the world in means of travel.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he continued to write down the things he needed for the mansion. The blond had never thought that being this smart and focused was such hard work. He almost wished he could be his old naive prankster self again. Everything had seemed a whole lot easier in the past, but now. He shook his head again, everything was constant planning and trying to be one step ahead of his enemies.

He guessed he was a little more than one step ahead of them, he knew everything that was supposed to happen, though he guessed that he had already changed many, many things just by being the new person he had become.

The ninja demon looked up at the sky, he didn't want to kill Orochimaru, even if the demon of a man deserved it. No, he wanted to do something different to the man. He was working on a powerful mind jutsu, one that would be helped by the Sharingan's final form, if he could figure out how to get it without killing his best friend.

He knew there was a way, Sasuke had gotten it after he left the snake Sannin. He didn't know what his final Sharingan would look like, but he knew it would be interesting.

Standing up, he stretched "Man...I need to get some exorcise" he jumped up and ran off. It wasn't fair for him to be working the other's so hard while he did no training of his own. He still needed to perfect a few jutsu.

* * *

Well that is it, it is short because there is nothing much to do with them training.


	9. More Training and a Little Attraction

Chapter Nine...nine nine nine. Hmm...how will this go...what will I name the chapter? You know, I wanted Naruto be be godlike in this story because I hadn't done one like that yet...but it is very hard to think up ideas for a story if the main character is all powerful. *sigh* Oh well, I can figure it out :P

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 9**

**More Training and a Little Attraction  
**

Energy rippled around him as he stood on the outskirts of the village. He extended the glowing red chakra outward, feeling the energy of the earth. His eyes looked like plus signs as he activated both his fox chakra and used sage mode. He could feel the two sources of chakra hiding in the forest, though he knew if he was a normal ninja, he would have never noticed them.

Sakura and Sasuke had improved incredibly. It was amazing what you could do if you actually pushed them beyond their limits and continued to push. He grinned. The training had been so good, he had decided to train the other genin too. He saw that it was unfair to make only his team the strongest. It would benefit the village more than if only three ninja were that strong.

Stretching his senses further out, feeling all of the others. He was testing them now, of course he could teach them so much more, but they needed to learn more on their own. They were like baby birds, they wouldn't learn by just watching, they would have to do it themselves.

All in all...it was going to be one hell of a Chunin Exam.

His fingers moved in a blur of speed "Water Style: Heavenly Rain" he brought his palms down to the ground and suddenly it was raining, and it was raining hard. Every single raindrop was laced with a very powerful gravity jutsu. The others had to be careful or they would be slammed into the ground by a powerful raindrop. This was a kind of insult to the others, and a joke for himself.

He raised his hand to the raindrops, feeling their gentle touch on his palm. The blond grinned, he knew that the rain was heavy, he was just too strong to be beaten by it.

A rain of kunai flew toward him. He grinned, so they had prepared for the rain. They had wrapped their kunai in anti-gravity jutsu that protected against his own jutsu.

"Childish tricks" he said waving his hand outward he used his own wind element to send the kunai backwards, directing them toward their origin. At the same time, he moved backwards, dodging the rippling shadows that lunged toward him.

"Using the shadows the rain creates, good job Shikamaru" he grinned. He wondered if they were getting tired. They would have to continuously move to dodge the rain, at the same time, trying out their jutsu on him.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" the cry came from behind him and he leaned forward, feeling the raindrops slick past his head as the spinning kick flew over his head. He turned and saw the surprised eyes of Bushy Brows. He was covered in symbols and Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh, that is how you are moving around in my rain.

It was a special jutsu that he had designed. But it was difficult to learn, and even more difficult to apply. He wondered who had learned it and applied it to Lee.

It was designed to be a jutsu repulsive. It would cause any jutsu to negate on contact. Though it had a powerful downside; no one could use it on themselves, they needed to have it placed on them. At the same time, the one with the jutsu on his skin and the one who had applied it to that person, could suffer extreme exhaustion.

Did they want to beat him that badly? He grinned and brought his fingers together "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said softly. With sudden flash, everyone was in front of him, being held by his clones. He looked toward Hinata and her cousin Neji. Both had their Byakugan activated. When their eyes met, he winced, feeling the sharp sting in the back of his eyes.

A small voice in the back of his mind chimed up, sounding like a chibi version of the original Kyuubi _"Bloodline Copied: Byakugan" _and Naruto blinked in surprise. He hadn't even though about his own new bloodline in a while. The two Byakugan users almost actually touched him, having broken out of his clone's grips, not that they were being held that tightly. He knew that even the lightest touch from the Gentle Fist could do some damage.

With ease, he gripped their wrists and redirecting their attacks into the central chakra points of each other, effectively shutting down their chakra and dropping them like rocks. Of course, his lifetime had been spent studying, he knew where the chakra points are, and how to use the Gentle Fist style, though without the Byakugan, it was useless.

Naruto spun and clapped his hands together "Sound Wave" a single burst of chakra amplified the sound coming from his palms and pushed it out, sending a dome of sound outward to crash into the others, easily toppling them over.

The blond grinned and slowly formed some hand-seals "Hidden Fox Art: Nap" suddenly, the rest of the genin were knocked out. It was the simplest of techniques, even an academy student could do it. All it did was amplify the enemies fatigue, quickly shutting down the mind. Naruto hadn't created it. The Nibi had.

The two tailed cat demon was known for its constant napping and had made it an effective jutsu. After learning about it, the original Kyuubi took that technique...after some feline seduction...and altered it. While the Nibi's jutsu would just force someone under, the Kyuubi's jutsu would first put the opponent to sleep, and then begin to repair any damage done to their body.

It was mostly used for allies. Though it was very useful for getting people to trust you.

He held his fingers out "Kai" and canceled the Heavenly Rain jutsu. With barely a flex of his own chakra a bright red tail formed, moving forward and gently picking up the others. He rarely called forth even a second tail, and to make his tails physical would mean that he was in serious danger.

Using the Body Flicker technique, he went to each of their houses and silently put them to bed. He definitely had worn them out. Before he left, he had taken the time to study Neji's Caged Bird Seal. He was hoping he could remove it, if he could then maybe he could improve the boy's outlook on life.

He reappeared back at his large mansion like home and preformed the seal to return it back to tangibility. Once he was passed the gates, the rest of the world beyond it took a faded out kind of look. Naruto could almost remember the word for that look...washed out. That was it. The world beyond the borders of his home looked washed out.

Looking around, the blond noted that the house was well groomed. The lawn was mowed and the hedges were trimmed. The house had a fresh coating of golden red paint. The large swirl on the front of the house was painted blue.

The Namikaze compound was built as a gift for Naruto's mother and as thanks for what she held. The main house was situated in the middle of the area and larger than all of the other buildings. It was build in a large circle like shape. Behind the central house were nine other buildings forming a semi-circle.

Each building was designed for a specific storage space. Weapons, Clothing, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Knowledge. The next two rooms were odd. The heaven building was a complete relaxation spot. Once in the building you felt at complete peace. The building was one large hotspring as well.

The hell building was designed to train the senses to perfection. First it would remove all of your senses and put you through tests to regain them.

The last building was designed to train your chakra. First you push all of your chakra out of your body to fill the room. Once you have put enough into the room, it begins to push the chakra back into your body. At that point, you must use your own chakra to prevent the excess chakra from entering your body.

All in all, it was one hell of a compound.

Naruto walked in, instantly dropping his human guise, his nine tails appearing and flowing out behind him as his fox ears popped out on his head. His whiskers became more prominent and his teeth and nails elongated. His blue eyes twitched and his pupils grew longer, losing their width until they looked like a cat's eyes.

He stretched and flexed his muscles, enjoying the feel of his tails brushing against one another. He had taken the idea of Tsunade's permanent genjutsu and put it to use for himself, making a jutsu that would hide his demonic appearance from everyone else.

A scent hit his nose and he turned his head to look down the hall. What he saw made a red tint cross his face.

Haku and Delia walked out of the large bathroom at the end of the hall, completely naked and laughing. When they saw Naruto, Haku blushed deeply and tried to cover herself and Delia panted a little showing that her heat was really getting to her. Seeing Naruto in his true form didn't help at all. His body just radiated godliness and Sex Appeal.

In truth, the pheromones Delia was giving off was affecting both Naruto and Haku. Haku began to see Naruto as Delia saw him and Naruto began to get aroused. It was obvious from the large bulge forming in his pants.

Haku's eyes widened _'Holy hell...he is a sex god!' _she thought.

Naruto chuckled "Sorry girls" he said softly "I didn't mean to walk in on you"

Delia laughed, regaining her composure, her large tail covering her chest "It was our fault for walking around nakedly"

Haku nodded hiding behind the fox woman.

Shaking his head the blond demon grinned "Nah, it is fine, you live here now, I should just be more careful, listen, I am going to go take a nap. The chuunin exams begin tomorrow and I need my rest" His tails seemed to extend and brush against the girl's cheeks before he walked down an opposite hallway, headed toward the head bedroom.

Delia giggled at Haku "Told you he was great, and not bad looking either"

The ice mistress looked at her new friend "I always thought he was cute, but in that form he is just...just.." she blushed.

"Freakishly sexy? I know...come on, lets go get dressed and begin making dinner for him" the fox girl smiled and walked off to her room followed by Haku.

* * *

Well, that is the next chapter :P Not much to it, just having fun with Haku and Delia's attraction to Naruto. :P well Read and Review. These words to 2,000.


	10. First and Second Exams

Explosions bounced off the buildings, shuriken cut through the air, barely missing their target. A loud yell cut through the noise, turning heads towards it.

"BANKAI!"

...nah, just screwing with you. Interesting concept though...might use it with my death god story. Hmm. Anyway, off to write the next chapter!

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 10**

**First and Second Exams**

Naruto smiled at Hinata, causing the girl to blush in the seat next to him. He was silently doodling on the paper, drawing funny scenes that consisted of a fox and a chibi version of Sasuke. The fox was constantly following Sasuke around, getting on the boy's nerves by saying that his fire attacks were too weak and then showing him up by creating the same fire attacks with a whole lot more power behind him.

The next scene showed the boy stalking off, his hair on fire. The fox held up a peace sign using his paws and grinned outward towards the reader before running off.

It was a pleasant way to pass the time until the tenth question. Unlike last time, Sakura would not begin to give up to save Naruto's dream for she knew that he was strong enough to take on the rest of the genin. The people here wouldn't even stand a chance against Naruto. Frankly, she had pretty good confidence in her own abilities. Even Sasuke had complimented her on how fast she had grown.

Oddest thing of all, Sasuke was a lot nicer to everyone around him. Being humbled over and over by Naruto really works out the kinks in ones attitude.

The first examiner Ibiki was surprised at the light air of the boy sitting only two seats away from him. It irked him, especially since he had not shown any indication that he had even attempted to try and answer the questions. Maybe the kid was just bad at recon. Or maybe, as crazy as it seemed, the boy was just so good that he had found out that the entire test was a sham and that only the tenth question actually meant anything.

Rubbing his face he looked at all of the remaining kids in the room "Alright you brats, you passed" he then went on to explain the importance of the test.

That is before the windows exploded inward and one Anko Mitarashi flew in while at the same time being able to put up a banner displaying her name in large and bold letters.

Ibiki blinked as Naruto looked at his nails, bored expression on his face. The boy turned and looked at the scantily clad woman.

"That all you got? That was a weak entrance" he grinned at her, a glint in his eye. He had always wanted to get back at her for how she would later freak him out. He had plans for that too.

The purple haired woman frowned and looked at the boy who dared say her entrance was weak. She stalked over, an evil smile on her face as she leaned over his desk, showing off her cleavage.

To her surprise his eyes didn't even move from her own. He even moved closer so that their bangs were brushing against one another.

Something changed. In the time it took her to blink, they were suddenly outside the Forest of Death. Anko turned around and looked at the large forest "How..." she then grinned figuring out what must of happened to her "Genjutsu, you are an interesting boy" she bit her lip, enjoying the pain that it brought her as she prepared to be back in the classroom.

Nothing happened. When she turned back to the boy she froze as nine tails flowed out behind him, his red eyes gazing into her own. The ears on top of his head twitched at her sharp intake of breath.

Not even moving, she found herself in front of the boy "I know you" he said softly "Lonely, betrayed, and so much more. You are a very complicated woman Anko Mitarashi" a tail moved forward and forced her head to the side, giving him full view of the cursed seal on her neck.

"I know this as well, I detest this mark" he scowled, his features turning more demonic "It destroyed many things in my life, including you" he touched her cheek with his hand, making sure not to scratch her cheek with his elongated nails.

He stepped closer "You were my very first love as well you know" he kissed her lips lightly "Though it took a while for you to open up to me...a very long while" his eyes glowed "I hope this time I can change that"

Behind him a large snake raised it's head and looked down at her **"Time to wake up, Snake Mistress" **the snake demon Searana said moving his large head closer before opening his great mouth and swallowing her hole.

With a gasp she moved back away from the boy who sat there grinning. She could have sworn that his eyes flashed red as he looked at her.

She blinked and strode away "Follow me to training field forty-four" she said somewhat subdued. She turned to look at Naruto, then shook her head, pulling her look of excitement back onto her face before jumping out the window.

Her shoulder hurt, the same spot where her curse mark had been. The same place that boy had touched her with his tail in the Genjutsu. Such a powerful jutsu to be able to keep going even after the victim enforced pain on themselves.

Landing outside of the forest she pulled out a mirror from who knows where and looked at her shoulder. She almost jumped clean out of her skin at what she saw. Instead of the cursed mark was a little chibi Naruto holding up the peace sign.

Just what the hell had the boy done to her during that jutsu? She was going to have to figure out later.

As Naruto walked toward the Forest of Death, letting the rest of his friends go ahead. He flicked his fingers and a ball floated in front of him. It was clear, but had enough of a sheen to it to see that it was a ball. What was inside was what really mattered.

Inside this ball the Cursed Seal floated, silently spinning. Naruto smiled, he had invented his own seal in response to Orochimaru's during his time in the Demon Realm. His seal didn't do much but increase the stamina and healing factor of the one it was placed on.

After creating the seal, Naruto needed a way to place it secretly. Genjutsu seemed the best to do it during. but most people could easily break a genjutsu, especially if they knew what was happening. Naruto had gotten past that by finding a way to link the Genjutsu to himself.

The genjutsu could only be broken when he allowed it to be. It posed no threat to the victim as it was through Naruto's own mind. But it was a good way to have a private conversation.

Once he switched his seal with the Cursed Seal, it activated on it's own, gently influencing the person's chakra. It was an easy process. The only side effect was a dull ache in the place the seal had been placed. That usually went away after a nights rest or a dip in the hot-springs.

The ball vanished and Naruto continued his walk, showing up at the Forest exuding an air of boredom. This was because he knew Anko hated to be ignored. It was fun to tease her like that.

After Anko stopped glaring at him, she began to explain the rules and dangers of the forest. Naruto chuckled at her which prompted her to throw a kunai toward him, intending to cut his cheek.

With surprising ease, Naruto moved out of the way, catching Anko around the waist as she appeared behind him "Hello beautiful" he grinned "Couldn't stay away from me?"

She decided to play around him, trying to get under his guard "Yep, couldn't wait to get my hands on you" she flicked out her tongue, brushing his cheek.

They were interrupted by a long tongue holding a kunai floated in front of them "Excuse me Miss Proctor" a voice hissed as they turned to find a grass ninja connected to the tongue "I believe you dropped this"

The blond closed his eyes "Kai!" the kunai glowed and he jumped away with Anko as it exploded.

The purple haired woman laughed "A paper bomb on my kunai?" she said excitedly.

Naruto shook his head and held up a Kunai "Not really, I substituted your kunai for mine when you through it at me. I was fast enough that no one didn't even notice.

"Very well done" she said kissing him on the cheek before kissing him deeply on the lips "And that is for removing my Curse Seal and putting your own, I feel better than I have in years!"

He grinned "I know, I made that seal especially for you" he said softly.

"Oh that just sealed it, I will give you a shot, don't mess it up" the special Jonin gave him a genuine smile.

Naruto nodded "There will be others you know, I am both a demon king and a clan head" he looked into her eyes and saw them spark with lust.

"Group sex? Awesome" she laughed. The broke apart as the dust from the explosion finally settled, showing the Grass Ninja standing some ways away from the crater the explosion had caused.

This man was glaring full force at Naruto and Naruto grinned back at him.

"Just you wait brat! I will kill you" he walked off toward his teammates.

Anko bounced back to her original position "Ok, now that that stuff is done, lets get started!"

Fifteen minutes later found Naruto and his team running through the forest. At least a clone was with them as well as Anko. Though that clone was blocking sexual advances from the Snake Mistress. He knew from experience that she loved to cause pain. The clone body wouldn't stand up to it.

The real Naruto was following Gaara of the Sand's group. He was also being extremely obvious with it. It took a very short time before they stopped and confronted him.

"You are here to prove my existence" Gaara said calmly staring blankly at Naruto.

Naruto grinned "I am here to change your existence Gaara"

The blond boy had met these three yesterday. At least his clone had. Naturally, Naruto left clones to wander around the village even when he was asleep. It provided him time to watch his village at all times.

This particular clone had met Gaara and company when it had been visiting a restaurant. Gaara's loud mouth brother had been upset about his order being messed up because Naruto had bumped in to the waiter carrying his food.

Him making a big fuss about it had caused Gaara to show up and threaten to kill the boy before forcing him and his sister to leave. Not before Naruto got their names and introduced himself.

Not that he needed to, he just liked being polite.

"I would like to see you try and kill me" the red head said. His body didn't give any sign that it was creeping up on Naruto.

Naruto grinned and preformed a few seals "Who said anything about killing you" he said softly "Hidden Fox Art: Nap"

Both Kankuro and Temari fell asleep instantly before extra Naruto clones moved them away. The second they were out of the way Naruto released his hanyou form, causing the red head's eyes to widen.

Naruto grinned and sped forward kicking the boy high into the air, moving faster than his sand guard was able to stop him.

Gaara stared at Naruto in amazement. No one had been able to get passed his guard. Even his sand armor was cracked open wide from the kick.

Flying through hand-seals faster than could be seen Naruto yelled out "Nine Tailed Beasts: Seal Release!" he flicked his hands out and Gaara screamed in pain as he began to change into Shukaku at incredible speeds.

"Heaven Seal: Beast Suppression" the sand retreated as Gaara returned to normal before he began to fall back to earth.

Clapping his hands together and then slamming them to the ground, Naruto lit blue fire at the tips of his tails. They spread out to nine points of the huge circle that had formed under Naruto.

"Demon Art: Nine Tailed Beast Renew Seal!" he thrust up, sending the seal straight up into Gaara as it wrapped around the boy and held him tight.

"Nine Tailed Beasts: Shukaku Destruction!" Naruto saw Shukaku forced out of Gaara in a blinding light before the demon was swallowed by the seal.

"Demon Replacement: Gaara no Sabaku, Great Sand Demon Shukaku Reborn!" clapping his hands together caused the seal around Gaara to be absorbed into the boy's body.

Catching him as he fell, Naruto laid him down.

"Final Seal: Demon Realm Portal" Naruto cut his palm and let the blood fall, opening a gateway to the demon realm. Lifting the boy, Naruto gently laid him through the Gateway.

"Shukaku's realm" he said softly and the portal slammed shut. With a loud sigh, Naruto sat down on the ground "Holy Hell...first time I used the Nine Tailed Beast replacement Seal" he sat back with a groan "I still have to do the other seven!"

There was a rumble and a sand gate opened. Gaara stepped out, his hair slightly longer showing how powerful he had become. (A/N: Dragon Ball Z Syndrome. haha. I love abridged series.)

Naruto smiled "Yo Gaara" he said "Up to speed on everything alright?" he asked.

The red headed demon turned to him and cracked a smile "I really can't thank you enough Naruto, really. I feel so much better. You don't know what it is like living with an incredible insane demon inside of you"

"No I do not" Naruto chuckled.

Gaara nodded "I have also reestablished Connections between the Kitsune and Tanuki Clans. They have informed me of what you have been through and also your plans for the future" he helped Naruto up to his feet "I will say, I am behind you one hundred percent"

Naruto clapped Gaara on the shoulder "Thank you my friend" he grinned "Come on...lets see your hanyou form"

Gaara nodded and released the Genjutsu, his body changed ever so slightly. The black rings around his eyes expanded until it looked more like a mask than just insomnia. A large black tail with silver markings formed from his back. On his head a pair of Raccoon ears popped out and twitched around before settling back to facing forward.

From his body a powerful energy was released and met Naruto's own energy before dying down.

"Two of the nine most powerful demons are now free in the world" Naruto said calmly "God have mercy for the man who gets on our bad side"

"Akatsuki and Madara?" Gaara asked.

"Hell yes" the blond said grinning "They won't know what hit them when I replace the other seven demons"

Together, with Gaara using his sand to tote his two siblings, they walked toward the tower at the center of the forest.

* * *

Booyah! Gaara is now in the fray as the New Shukaku. Man I am having fun with this. Alright, read and review.


	11. The Nine Trials

Ok, next chapter of Demon King coming up. Anyone else hate writing a lot then going to save it, then having to log in and find out you lost all of it? I just dealt with that. I don't want to do the Prelims so I am just going to post the listings for who fought who and the final results.

Round 01 - Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi  
Round 02 - Gaara vs. Dosu Kinuta  
Round 03 - Akimichi Chouji vs. Rock Lee  
Round 04 - Nara Shikamaru vs. Inuzuka Kiba  
Round 05 - Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino  
Round 06 - Uzumaki Naruto vs. Zaku Abumi  
Round 07 - Aburame Shino vs. Hyuuga Neji  
Round 08 - Hyuuga Hinata vs. Kin Tsuchi  
Round 09 - Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi  
Round 10 - Temari vs. Tenten

Final Results  
1. Uchiha Sasuke  
2. Gaara  
3. Rock Lee  
4. Shikamaru  
5. Naruto  
6. Neji  
7. Hinata  
8. Kankuro  
9. Temari

It is a tie between Ino and Sakura because I adore Ino, but I want to make Sakura a better person in this story.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 11**

**The Nine Trials and the Girl with the Red Shirt  
**

Naruto walked down the hallway, still trying to get over the fact that Ino and Sakura had dealt with their disqualification so easily. He chuckled "I suppose girls do get over things quicker than guys" he said softly as he stepped out of his home and looked to the sky "Such an interesting day yesterday" he grinned and began to walk, quickly vanishing into the forest.

He was meeting Gaara to design a new seal for those Jinchuuriki who were on friendly terms with their demons. It wouldn't help to banish them like he had done to the Ichibi. He supposed that it was a necessary loss to the universe as the demon had been too far gone in it's mind to even perceive the world as they did.

The Ichibi would have tried to destroy the world if it had the chance.

As he walked into an empty clearing, his fingers moved into a set of hand seals that caused the world around him to change, revealing the ground flattened and covered in seals. Standing in the center was Gaara, his genjutsu had been released, his large Tanuki tail waving behind him.

Naruto smiled and waved at his demonic brother, releasing his own genjutsu. He shook his fox ears out, his tails flicking out, the fur smoothing itself out.

Gaara looked at him and smiled "Hello Naruto, as punctual as ever I see" he said and pointed at the seal "I crossed the eternal frequency with the linux tier, but something keeps blocking the energy transfer"

Naruto bent down and examined the seal "What about the temporal influx? Twisting that around the center would provide the natural energy that time produces, allowing for the soul transfer to be completed without damaging either body"

The red headed boy grinned "That could work, but we would need the jutsu to create an artificial body for the demon we are replacing"

The blond slapped his forehead "Why is this always so hard?" he asked "I mean seriously, reversing the entire timeline to place me back at this point and the powers at be can't help us make an easy seal to separate a demon from it's host while giving the host the creatures power and status?"

**"If you would like to make a deal, I suppose I could aid in that" **the air in front of them split open, revealing a black void inside. Naruto knew enough not to look into that void. There were some thing that not even demons were meant to see.

A young girl stepped out. She looked to be around nine or ten years old. She had dark blue hair and glowing yellow eyes. She smirked at the two boys "Hello boys" she giggled and wiggled her fingers at them.

Naruto chuckled "Hey Amy" he said as she walked over to stand next to him, examining the seal that they had written in the center of the ground.

"Naruto, who is this child?" Gaara asked, eying her curiously. He saw that Naruto was familiar with the girl so he didn't see any reason to be suspicious.

He looked at Gaara "Oh, this is Amy" he grinned "And she isn't a child, that is just the body she was created with" he looked at Amy "I call her Amy, but I suppose everyone else just calls her Shinigami"

He watched as the red head's eyes almost bulged out of his head "You mean that she is the all powerful being that protects the Council?" he asked in awe and slight disbelief.

Amy grinned "All powerful and very deadly" she said waving her hands before a silver scythe appeared in her small hands "I really don't like this weapon though, I prefer to use my hands in battle" she shrugged and it vanished.

Naruto nodded "And as such, she can make deals for things, mostly our souls, which I never understood, she will eventually have them anyway"

She smirked "Not the immortals" she said shaking her head "You guys are the only souls I can't get"

"And you aren't getting them today" the new Kyuubi chuckled as he rubbed her head, mussing up her hair. She shook her hair back into place and smiled at Naruto "You better be glad I like you Kyuubi" she said.

He grinned "I know" he said "So what brings you here? I don't mind the visit, but I always expected you to have a lot of work to do"

"I am working" she said and laughed, seeing his look of fear "No, I am not here because someone died, I am here because the Council is full of idiots" she sighed "They don't trust you Naruto, they want to test you to see if you are worthy of being the Kyuubi" she growled "They want to see you fail so that they can pick their own Kyuubi" she shook her head and grinned "Though I would like to see them try to take your power, nothing in the contract says that I have to do that for them"

Naruto sighed "No, but they can invoke the Nine Tails clause" he growled "They made Kurama sign the contract in the past, remember" ((A/N Apparently, in the manga, that is Kyuubi's name. Go figure.))

She sighed "Yes they did, I sealed the stupid thing" she ran her hand through her hair "The Nine Trials has been enacted"

Naruto cursed "Unfortunately, that isn't in the Demon Realm, it is in the home world of the demon in question"

Gaara blinked "Naruto, what is the Nine Trials?"

The blond looked at him "The nine council members designed a set of trials to determine if a demon is worthy of his position. They always change the challenges so no one ever knows the tests until the time for them" he shook his head.

The new Ichibi shook his head "Of course they would design something like that" he sighed "When does it start"

"Tomorrow" Amy said "I will take you to the island it will be taking place in"

Naruto shook his head "If we are lucky, I can be back before the beginning of the final exam" he looked at Amy and smiled "Could you do me a small favor?"

She shook her head "Oh no, no no no, I don't do anything for free Mr. Uzumaki" she crossed her arms over her chest "Now what are you going to put up for this favor of yours?"

He thought about it "Alright, here it is, if you help me train my friends for the final exam, I will give you Orochimaru's soul"

She perked up "The snake-teme? Oh, he has been dodging me for so many years" she growled, her eyes glowing "You have a deal" she waved her hand and a contract popped into the air. She held it out to him and waited for him to read it.

"If I fail to give you his soul, I will give you mine" he said softly as he bit into his index finger and began to sign it. The paper pulsed and rolled up, vanishing.

"A deal is a deal Naruto" she said "I will give them the best training possible, but you must warn them first"

He grinned "Already on it, my clones are talking to them this very moment" he chuckled "I was going on the assumption that you would agree" he looked at Gaara "I will be going with Amy, so I need you to look after things while I am gone. I will leave a clone here to help work with you and relay information of the other seven Jinchuuriki"

Gaara nodded "I will see you when you return" he said as Amy waved her hand, a vortex forming.

The portal that had appeared was different than the one she had arrived in. This one was designed for those who weren't suppose to see what was in the void. This one was a lot brighter, with images all around them, showing places that no one has ever seen.

As they stepped into the glowing portal, Amy smiled "One thing, we have to make a quick stop and pick up someone before we head to the island" she chuckled when she saw his reaction "Remember that young woman you found in the plains of Hael when you teleported there during training?"

Naruto looked back into his memories "Hmm...Oh! You mean that girl with the red shirt on and the black hair?" he blushed remembering that she hadn't been wearing any thing else.

She nodded "She finally woke up, but she has no memory of how she arrived there" she shrugged "Though she has incredible mental powers, powers not even the greatest Genjutsu master could have"

Amy looked at him "I will warn you though, after cleaning her up, she is drop dead gorgeous" she grinned "I got her to wear some underwear, but she won't wear anything else but that red shirt of hers"

He shrugged "It is like a comfort kind of thing" he smiled "Come on, I want to talk to her" he looked excited. Ever since he had found the girl, he had wondered who she was. Even without her memories, he still wanted to meet her"

She rolled her eyes and waved him on and the portal closed behind them as they walked "Just don't maul her like a horny dog"

He blushed "I never did that" he said "I told you, that girl was lying because I turned down her advances, she was just being difficult because her boyfriend hadn't been spending enough time with her"

Amy grinned "Sure sure" she said as they walked. Naruto looked at all of the strange images along the wall of the tunnel. There were so many worlds that lived along side of his own. Always there but never meant to be touched.

There was a sound of tearing as they stepped into a grassy field, a small house on the top of a hill. The door flew open and a fifteen year old girl came running out, her long black hair flying out behind her, her red shirt fluttering as she ran.

"Amy Amy!" she yelled and stopped seeing Naruto "Oh...hello" a red tint crossed her cheeks "I didn't know that Amy had company" she just couldn't seem to look Naruto into his eyes. Naruto felt his heart flutter, she looked so cute like that.

"I have been taking care of her here" Amy said watching their exchange "She is nice company, always full of energy" she turned to the girl "So what had you so excited a moment ago?" she asked.

"Oh" the girl's face lit up as she pushed her hair out of her face, almost making Naruto's heart explode at how beautiful she looked as she looked at Amy with her soft yellow eyes "I finally remembered my name!" she hopped up and down like a little girl.

Amy smiled "Wonderful! I was hoping that you would, Naruto here needs to know the name of such a pretty girl"

The girl blushed deeper and shook her head "Don't say that" she said before looking at Naruto shyly. She then held out her hand "Nice to meet you, my name is Alma"

Naruto took her hand and shook it "It is nice to meet you Alma, I am Naruto Uzumaki" he smiled at her.

Amy walked through their hands "Ok, enough of this lovey dovey crap, lets get going to the island, I have already explained everything to Alma here"

The blond smiled "Well that saves time" he said smiling at the girl.

She smiled back and nodded "I think you look strong, you can easily take on their little tests" her eyes took on a glazed look "That man was really rude"

He looked at Amy "What man?" he asked.

"Oh, council member Almet came to see her, to see what the fuss was about" she shook her head "You know he is a womanizer"

Naruto looked back at Alma and blinked, noticing that her hair was moving slightly, even though there was no wind "Amy? What is wrong with her"

"Well, after she declined his offer to take her to a nice place, he got upset and told her that he would lock her up" she shook her head "Nothing happened, but she did look angry, now I think that anger is coming out now"

They looked at Alma just as she erupted. Her yellow eyes blazed red as her hair stood out wildly. The sky turned red and she floated into the air. When she spoke, her voice didn't sound sweet anymore, but harsh and rough "No one will lock me away again, I am free to do as I want"

Strange demonic figures crawled out of the ground flitting past Naruto as they raced across the field. He looked at Amy for an explanation after he tried to get rid of them by dispelling them.

"I told you she has interesting powers" the blue haired girl said shrugging.

One of the creatures lunged at Naruto before he cut it down, watching as it vanished instantly. He was sure it had been real as he had felt the pressure when he touched it. When he looked back to Alma, he saw that her anger was getting worse.

Even her shirt had grown, turning into tentacles of red. His nine tails flew out as he rushed toward her, the furry appendages wrapping around her to hold her back "Alma" he said softly, bringing his face close to hers "Don't worry, I won't let anyone lock you up" he said "You can stay with me, no one can lock you up with me around" he knew that Amy couldn't protect her forever, not if the Council though that Alma was a danger to them, but if she was with Naruto, then she gained immunity from them.

Alma slowly calmed down, her eyes returning to yellow as she looked into his blue eyes "Do you mean that?" she asked softly and smiled.

He nodded and slowly set her down "Of course, I always mean what I say" he smiled as she slipped her hand into his.

"Alright" she said softly "If you take care of me then I will stay with you"

He smiled and gently pulled her along, walking into the portal that Amy had created. It was going to be interesting having this girl along with him.

* * *

Alright, so I have been deciding to change this into a crossover with Fear, just because I think that Alma deserves a better life than the one she had in the games. Anyway, she is adorable when she is not being crazy and stuff. Also, here is a picture of the Alma in this story:

.com/?q=Alma%20Wade&order=9&offset=24#/d3aavwk

Hope you all like this chapter. Next chapters will be the nine trials.


	12. Blood and Sweat

Like I have said before, I hate getting blocked up. Hopefully I can get some good writing in.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 12  
**

**Blood and Sweat**

Naruto gave a test tug against the chains that bound him to the ground. They held him by the waist, chest, wrists, arms, everywhere that he could move, even his tails. It was pretty well designed.

From the observation area, he could hear Alma making worried noises. He could understand her concern. This chains were spiked and had nicked his skin. He would heal fast enough, but every time he moved, the chains would open another set of wounds.

The blond noticed something else. After every cut, his healing factor seemed slower. He cursed the Council. They had taken his powers into thought and devised specific jutsu to counteract them. One of the council members had always hated his quick healing abilities. It was one of the few powers that the man couldn't have.

Shadow Clones didn't work, every time he created them, new chains would spring from the ground and wrap around them as well, the spikes would puncture their skin, disturbing the chakra that flowed through them and caused them to disperse.

They hadn't even given him time to speak. The second he stepped out of Amy's portal, he found himself alone, apparently they had told Amy to separate him from Alma. There was no need to bring bystanders into this, though he assumed that Alma would have been able to get out of these chains better than he could.

He had appeared in the middle of this giant stadium. He heard the voice of the First Council member, Salvier, call out for the first trial to begin. Then the chains had exploded from the ground, covering his body and holding him tight. Salvier was a prick, but he was a smart prick. It was obvious that this was his test.

Not even his fingers were free, making it impossible to form even a single hand sign. He had taken the time to learn how to create single hand seals from Haku, just so if he lost the use of one hand, he could still use the other. He closed his eyes, reaching deep through his chakra coils, to the spot that once housed the great Kitsune. It felt empty without his friend, but it was abundant in chakra, and that was what he needed at this point.

He could feel blood flowing from his cuts. He focused the chakra into the blood and forced it to pool in the palm of his left hand, the chakra keeping it from falling from his down turned hand. He had taken Haku's lessons to a new level and had actually learned how to create seals with his blood, though it took up a lot of chakra so he was better off with using handseals.

_'This is probably going to hurt' _he thought, bracing himself as he opened his mouth "Kai!" he shouted releasing the chakra in his palm causing the blood in his palm to explode outward, forming into long blood spikes, each striking specific links in each of the chains, some of the spikes even speared through his body to reach their destinations. The spikes freed him from his chain prison and allowed him to jump away, pulling the blood spikes free from his skin.

Coughing up blood, he quickly formed a series of seals causing a small diamond to appear on his forehead, small lines shooting out to spiral around his arms, legs, and torso. His body steamed as his wounds healed _'Thank you Granny Tsunade'_ he thought smiling as he released the seal.

The diamond vanished as the lines were pulled back, then his eyes began to glow as he flew through another series of seals. Three kunai appeared in front of him, his fingers flashing as he caught them out of mid air and threw them in three different directions, toward three hidden scrolls written with the kanji for Containment. Each kunai struck the scrolls in the middle, disrupting the chakra that created the chains, effectively ending the first trial.

He smirked and looked up at the council, flexing his fingers "So..how do you do?" he asked them "When do the trials start?" he chuckled as he stood up right, taking in each of their faces, starting with Salvier and moving to the right.

Salvier's face was red with anger. He had believed that if he could crush the young demon, but apparently, it was going to be hard to do anything to this creature. There was nothing Naruto wasn't prepared for.

Salvier was a large dark skinned man with coal black eyes that burned with natural hatred for anything he saw as a threat. His graying hair was cut in a close shave. He always wore dark clothing, usually black.

He was the head of a large and powerful family, one of the reasons he was even on the council was because he was such a powerful demon. In his family, he was the best swords. His entire family mastered in Kenjutsu, but he had always excelled. He looked to his left at the young woman next to him and frowned.

Imia was the worst of their group when it came to Naruto. She actually liked the new Kyuubi and was usually seen spending time to actually talk to him. What they talked about was never found out as she kept it a closely guarded secret.

She was sweet and kind, and quite beautiful. She had light green hair and ocean blue eyes that told you that everything was going to be alright. Her face was small but happy. Her body had the curve of a sensual woman but that hid the true strength that was underneath. She could easily hold her own against any man or woman she ran into on the battle field. She was one person Naruto would never want to meet in a fight.

She was a master of martial arts, able to use any style known to man, and nearly every style known to demons. She had spent many, many years working up from a poor living, watching her mother serve in a brothel, to become an important person in politics.

She eventually became notable when one of the council members of that age visited her mother one night. Imia had finally gotten her mother out of the whorehouse, but apparently, she had been the favorite of this man. When her mother refused to service him, he struck her down in anger, and while she was weak, brutally raped her. He wasn't even sorry for what he had done, stating that "The little whore deserved it, I just wish her daughter had been there for me to enjoy as well"

In a fit of rage, Imia followed him home and killed him in a fight. Due to demon law, she had defeated him in a fair fight. So, despite her upbringings, she was allowed to take his place on the council and has been there ever since.

Naruto knew that she wouldn't go easy on him, nor would she give him a nearly impossible task. But it really surprised him, and the other people there, when she leaped down from her spot, tossing her dark blue kimono aside, revealing her battle garb.

The blond blinked at the woman "Um Imia? What is this about?" he asked softly, a little afraid of the answer that he was expecting.

"This is the second trial" she said calmly, her voice sweet but strong "You must fight me in hand to hand combat, with no weapons or jutsu at all" she slid into an open palmed stance, her entire body in such a perfect stance that Naruto could see no openings in which he could attack her.

He laughed nervously "You have to be kidding, you know that there is no way I could beat you, I may have been training for years, but you have been training for longer, and you still train everyday"

Salvier just about pissed his pants with happiness at this turn of events. Even he didn't want to get in a serious fight with Imia. Naruto was sure to lose as the rules of the trials stated that she had to give it her all in a fight, as long as both participants stayed within the rules set by the person who made the trial.

Imia shook her head "Fight me Uzumaki, or you lose and forfeit your Kyuubi status and abilities" her chakra flowed around her, bright green.

Naruto sighed and slid into his own stance a second before the woman vanished and her foot slammed into his side, sending him flying across the ground, sending rocks flying into the air.

"Get serious brat, or I will kill you now" she said already moving toward him at a slower pace, but no less menacing.

"Fine!" he leaped up, the glowing red aura of his fox chakra exploding around him as the tails slammed into the ground and sent him flying towards her, his hands balled into fists. The second he appeared in front of her, her foot was already in the air, speeding toward his chest.

Though he was now serious, his body was already moving a second before hers was. His torso twisted to the side, over her foot, his tails spinning his momentum so that he was coming down hard with a fist charged with chakra.

Naruto roared as his fist connected with the ground releasing all the built up chakra at once, another trick he had learned from Tsunade and Sakura, causing large rocks to explode outward from the point of impact.

Imia actually rode one of the rocks up into the sky and then came down with crushing force. The blond was barely able to dodge the attack before she struck the ground, creating a giant crater that expanded from the spot her foot had made contact with.

"I wish I could create Shadow Clones" he said softly, trying to control his breathing. It felt like all they were doing was dodging each other's attacks.

"You rely on that technique far too often" she said speeding forth, her feet barely visible before she was upon him. He didn't even have time to dodge her punches as she struck, aiming to kill. She really wasn't fooling around.

He blocked her attack and retaliated with his own. Soon they were a flurry of kicks and punches, each never being able to land a hit on the other.

From their spot watching the fight Alma and Amy stood in awe.

"This is incredible, I have never seen such power before" Alma said softly, her eyes barely able to follow the speed at which the two demons were moving.

"The funny thing is, neither of them have actually began to use their true demon powers" Amy said softly "Naruto is using the chakra of no tails at all, and Imia has barely scratched her power, but I don't think either one of them is going to use their full power. That much power would destroy everything here"

Alma blinked "You mean they aren't even trying yet?" she asked amazed "That is impossible, no beings can be that strong"

"Naruto is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, there is literally no end to his power" the Reaper told her "I think that if he really wanted to, he could destroy everything...the only thing stopping him is his compassion for everyone"

She chuckled "He could even defeat me, but he would never go all out on me because I am a friend of his" she sighed "That is what is going on here, if he wanted to finish this fight, he would just go all out and blow her away, but he cares about her and doesn't want to seriously harm her"

Back at the fight, each had finally began to gain blows, powerful bone crushing ones that would have killed any normal human or unsuspecting demon, but they were basically masters of their powers. She found an opening and slammed her fist between his eyes, sending him skidding back, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Damn" he laughed "That was awesome" he slowly stood back up "You are an incredible fighter, but you know I can't lose" chakra began to flow around his right hand, then he took off towards her.

"I know" she said smiling softly as she began to run toward him, her own chakra swirling around her body, actually biting into the ground and ripping it up around her, creating a vortex of wind that followed her.

Their meeting sent dust flying sky high, obscuring the results of their battle. As the dust began to settle, the observers were able to see Naruto first, but it didn't look like he had won.

Imia was holding him by the throat, in an easy position to crush his windpipe and tear off his head.

Salvier grinned "Ha! She actually defeated him" but his excitement was short lived.

The young woman smiled as she turned her head to them "I concede to Naruto" she said loud enough for them all to hear her.

"What!" Salvier yelled "You can't do that you bitch, Naruto lost, he must forfeit his position, and so must you for trying to throw the match"

"She didn't" Amy said "Naruto won and she didn't hold back" she pointed to the two, still in their final positions. Naruto had the tips of his fingers of his left hand pressed against her solar plexus "If he had continued through with his attack, he would have speared her right through, she wouldn't have had time to do anything" she had knocked aside Naruto's right punch and caught him by the neck, but his left hand had already been against her chest.

Imia let Naruto free as he lowered his hand, the two smiling at each other as they shook hands "You fought well Naruto, better than I would have thought"

He chuckled "Please, you know I just got lucky on that final attack, you just dropped your guard at the point of obvious victory"

"And you took advantage of it" she said laughing as they began to walk back "It was a good shot, I am glad you didn't hate me or I wouldn't be here to talk to you"

Naruto scoffed "Even if I did hate you, I wouldn't have killed you, do you think I want to be on the council? I already have enough people hating me, I don't need that on my shoulders either, even if it meant Amy would be bound to protect me"

"I heard that!" the young girl yelled.

"Naruto!" Alma yelled out right before a silver blade attached to a steel rope flew through the air and struck Naruto between the eyes, spearing through his head.


	13. Three and Nine

Hehe, sorry for the Cliff Hanger. I already had the idea of who was next.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demon King**

**Chapter 13**

**Three and Nine  
**

"Naruto!" Alma yelled out right before a silver blade attached to a steel rope flew through the air and struck Naruto between the eyes, spearing through his head.

Everyone there stood in awe as blood poured from the blond's forehead as the blade was yanked free from his skull with a wet slurp. The body slowly fell forward and struck the ground.

And the end of the chain was a young man, looking barely out of his teens. He flicked the blade to the side as he pulled it into his hand "Let's see your healing factor fix that" he licked the blood from his weapon and spit it onto the ground.

Alma began to move but Amy stopped her, shaking her head "This isn't over"

Black claws surrounded the young man's head and Naruto slammed him into the ground. Slowly, the blond stood up, his hands looking like the claws of a fox.

His eyes were red slits as he stared at the small crater that he had created. His hands slowly returned to normal as he walked over to his body. He reached down and grabbed the neck of the shirt and lifted the dead Naruto up. It's face was made of wood and looked a little like a doll.

The blond smirked "Substitution Jutsu, along with a wooden doll, Kankuro sure knows his puppets" he tossed the puppet aside and turned as the young man slowly stood back up.

Ersmil, a young noble turned Assassin. His sly maneuvers made him very wealthy and well known in the demon world. He became a council member under Salvier's recommendation. With the wealth and power of the Council, he eventually became even more powerful.

He was the type to vanish for days, on some secret mission on his own. The young man reminded him a lot of Kabuto. He had the same dark soulless eyes. Black hair slicked back, and silver eyes that looked as if they already knew how they would kill you.

He always wore a suit, neatly pressed and cleaned. He kept it clean, which was surprising considering his line of work.

Now his always neat suit was now covered in dirt and his dangerous eyes were filled with anger as they focused on Naruto.

Black blades slipped from his sleeves as he through them at the blond.

Naruto flipped upwards, chakra blades cutting through the steel "You are going to have to do better than that Ersmil, you may be an assassin, but I am a Ninja, assassination is only one of our jobs"

"If I remember correctly, you used to be nothing more than a human" the young man said pushing his hair back into place. His arms began to glow before he spun and slashed upwards, sending a blade of air toward Naruto.

Naruto's eyes glowed and he crossed his arms, red energy rolling across his form. He released it all at once with a loud roar, dispersing the blade of air. He grinned, canine's sharper "But now I am a demon" on the tips of his fingers, small spinning blue balls formed before he vanished.

He slammed into Ersmil's side, pushing the balls into his stomach "Five-Seal Rasengan!" the energy pulsed as it ripped through his shirt and into his skin.

The black haired man screamed in pain as he was thrown across the ground. He coughed up a little blood and growled as he struggled to get up.

"I'd stay down if I was you" Naruto said calmly "I would have thought that Salvier's little pet would have been stronger than this"

The man began to laugh softly "Assassination Technique: A Thousand and One Blades!" surrounding Naruto were what could only be described as a thousand and one blades, each being controlled by Ersmil's dark energy.

Naruto cursed as the blades lunged toward him "I walked right into that one" he spread his stance and began to twist _'This technique won't be as effective as his, but it will work in this situation' _he smirked "Hyuuga Technique: Kaiten!"

He spun at high speeds, letting his chakra pour free from every point on his body. The red chakra flared out, creating a solid dome of spinning chakra, forcing the blades back.

Once he felt that he was safe, his eyes flicked forward and he used his legs to push him directly toward Ersmil "Kaiten: Full-body Rasengan!"

His body struck the man's with full force, sending him flying back as he landed back on his feet. His eyes were flowing with energy "Give it up Ersmil, I have you beaten"

Ersmil slowly stood back up, clutching his broken left arm. He stepped forward before Salvier spoke out "Stop Ersmil, this battle has been decided"

The young man turned to look at his elder to ask his reasoning but must have seen something in the man's face because he nodded and walked toward the other council members.

Imia stepped up to Naruto "That even scared me, I was sure you had been killed" she chuckled "I was about to kill him myself, even if it meant my position"

He grinned at her "Don't worry about it, I saw it coming from a mile away" he clapped her on the shoulder before she was called to the other council members.

"Six more trials" he sighed as he walked toward Alma and Amy, looking up at them.

Alma smiled, looking very relieved "You are lucky you survived that one" she said shaking her head.

Amy chuckled "Yeah right, Naruto had him on the ropes, Imia was the only one, and is the only one who can actually give Naruto a run for his money in a full on fight" she blinked "Looks like I am being summoned"

She vanished, leaving the two of them. Alma sighed before she smiled again "Naruto, how powerful are you exactly?" she asked.

"Well, before I became a demon, I was a regular human with the nine tailed fox trapped inside of me, I was able to use his power to a certain extent" he chuckled "Now, I am the Fox and I can use the full power of all nine tails" he scratched his chin "I have only used the full power once and I could barely control it"

She blinked "That is incredible" she said softly. A second later, Amy appeared, looking a little worried.

"What's the damage?" Naruto asked.

"The other six were persuaded by Salvier to enact the Call of Nine" she said shaking her head "He even got them to give up a portion of their immortal lives" she hopped down next to Naruto "Prepare yourself for the last of the trials"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The council had used their last six trials to use the Call of Nine, which needed the power of the Shinigami to enact. The blond didn't even know what it did, just that it was supposed to be a last ditch attempt.

Amy stepped up to the council, with Naruto behind her "You have chosen to enact the Call of Nine" she said and closed her eyes "I will begin the process" she bit into her thumb and let the blood fall to the ground, each aqua colored drop striking the soft ground.

"For me, Death is not permanent" she said softly "Through my power, I open the Black Gate" behind her, a large black gate rose from the ground. A deep creaking sound came from the gate as it slowly began to open.

The soft sound of foot steps came from the now open gate. A tall shadow was seen as the person walked toward them, slowly, as the person crossed the threshold, a sandaled foot took form, followed by a red kimono.

Eventually a man was standing there, red hair falling down to the center of his back. His eyes slowly opened, showing red slitted eyes "Naruto, such a pleasure to see you again" his deep voice echoed across the grounds as his eyes turned to Amy "Miss Shinigami" he then looked toward the Council "Imia, I assume there is a good reason for calling me to the realm of the living"

Kurama, the Kyuubi before Naruto, didn't like the council. He hated them with a passion and would never address any one of them other than Imia. She had been as much of friend to him as she was to Naruto.

The young woman sighed "Salvier" she said simply.

"Mmm" he sighed before looking toward Naruto and smiling "Well, seems as though I will be your opponent"

Naruto blinked "But...ah...we are...equal in power right?" he asked.

He chuckled "Possibly, we both have the same powers, but we also have both had different experiences throughout our lives, our skill-set should vary" he grinned "Besides, I want to see how powerful you have gotten"

"I suppose I can, especially if it is for the trials" Naruto sighed before he grinned "I will fight you with my full power and all of the skills I possess"

Kurama smirked and turned, walking out into the middle of the field, the young blond following him. Amy watched them before snapping her fingers, the Black Gate closing quietly and vanishing. She jumped up next to Alma to watch the fight.

Alma blinked "So he is the original Kyuubi?" she asked softly.

Amy nodded "Yes he is, and to tell you the truth, I have been wanting to see this fight" she grinned "A clash of skill and power that no one can match"

"But how can they both have the same power? Shouldn't he have given up all of his power when he died?"

Amy grinned "That is the beauty of this place" she said "It allows the same power to exist in the same place, if Kurama were to leave, he would lose all of his power and become a regular demon, here, he is just as powerful as he once was"

Down on the field, Naruto and Kurama stood facing each other, red energy flowing off of their forms as they prepared to fight. Each stood in their own, though similar in basics, their stances were both completely different, each guarding specific aspects of their bodies.

The blue haired Shinigami smiled wide "The only other battle that could rival this one would be when the Sage of the Six Paths fought the Ten Tailed Beast and sealed it within himself" she looked excited as she pulled out a small notebook "This is something to put down in history"

With a blast of demonic Chakra, the battle between the two Kyuubi's began.

* * *

Alright, tell me what you think. Man, I have been thinking of this battle for weeks. Such power in the two. This battle is going to be the greatest to write!


End file.
